Break me, Shake me
by Addicted Sinner
Summary: Draco and Hermione are picked to be Head boy and girl for thier last year, Will they put thier differences behind them and try not to kill each other or will things go further then either of them thought? [ *Complete* ]
1. The starting point

"Break me, Shake me" Author ; Addicted Sinner Rating ; R  
  
--  
  
[ Draco x Hermione ] Second fanfiction I've wrote. Hope it turns out okay.. Other one was only four chapters. Heh. ; Hmm. No flames!  
  
Flames will be used to burn your house down - so no flames! And I hate spell check and think its annoying piece of shit (I have my reasons. ^^;) so if there any misspelled words, please tell me. x_x; Anyway, thanks for reading, and review when/if you get the chance. Enjoy.  
  
--  
  
The train stopped right outside the steps leading to the long narrow way up to the castle. Three sevenths years stepped out of the car. Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry of course had gotten taller with his hair still unruly as ever and green eyes that stood out. Ron had gotten taller as well, his flaming red hair and freckles still gave him the weasely look. And Hermione.. Well, she had grown a few inches. Brown bushy hair was now sleek and straight - yet she still had the temper and mouth from six years before.  
  
Glancing around she saw a few faces she knew. Lavender, Seamus, and Neville. Then again.. She saw one face she diden't know, either.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
Standing by the side of the train, apparently without Crabbe or Goyle, robes in place along with blonde slicked back hair. He looked over her way and held her gaze. Those grey eyes seemed penetrating.. Like he was looking into her soul.. Remembering where she was and whom she was staring at, Hermione shook her head again and looked away. But could still feel his eyes burning into the back of her head and that stupid smirk now crossing his face. A loud voice interrupted her thoughts. "Hermione Granger.. Hermione Granger?!" walking over to who was calling her she found it was Professor McGonagall. "Ah, there you are Hermione. Now, I have some very important information for you - but first we must find Mr. Malfoy.. Oh, there he is over there.. Mr. Malfoy!" she waved him over. When the two were standing side by side a small smile crossed her face. "Now as you may know, each year we have a Head Boy and Head Girl. And this year it will be you two. I know since you two are from different houses and have had some.. Differences in the past, but please.. just put those behind you and make this year a pleasant one since it will be your last." She told them. Looking up, her lips turned to a straight tight line across her face as she lead them up the stairs and into the castle where the sorting of houses would begin..  
  
After everyone had been sorted into their rightful houses, McGonagall had led the two upstairs to a secret passageway area. She was in the lead, Malfoy following behind watching the painting and Hermione behind him doing the same thing. Suddenly the Professor stopped - making Hermione and Draco bump into each other. "Watch it, Mud blood." He hissed. "You first." She whispered back. He glared at her then gave some of his attention to McGonagall. "The password is 'dirt pickles'. You will be sharing the common room as well as a bathroom. There are hallways leading off towards your own rooms, though. I trust you know where everything is and will get used to it. Alright then." Nodding, she made her way back downstairs leaving the two teenagers alone. "Thanks for running into me, Granger. Now I have to go wash my robes off to make sure I don't catch any diseases you may have." A smirk crossed his face. "You won't need to, Malfoy. I'm perfectly fine and healthy, thank you." She replied, sticking her nose up at him and walking into the common room they had to share.  
  
Her eyes opened to see the most beautiful room she had ever seen. The rug was black with golden trim on the sides, and a woven shield on the center representing all the houses. A fire roared in the corner while two dark hallways lead to their rooms. "Well if you're done site seeing, Mud blood I'll be going to bed - I have classes to go to tomorrow and exams to study for." Malfoy sneered, opening his door then slamming it. "How he makes me so mad.." Hermione muttered under her breath. "We'll see who studies the most this year and makes it out of Hogwarts with flying colors.."  
  
It wasn't about just passing any more, oh no. That didn't seem to please Hermione enough. Her day had been going fine until he showed up. And they were supposed to work together? How could they even spend five minutes in the same room without killing each other first? Questions filled her mind but she made them disappear. Tomorrows a new day. And by the end of the year - Hermione would beat Malfoy at his own game.  
  
--  
  
End chapter one 


	2. A new plan

"Break me, Shake me" Chapter two; R rating; Read and review  
  
A/N: Another chapter. Not sure where this one is leading. . . Trying to get ideas from random ideas and stuff. Plus I have to finish my other fic "A thousand words", also. ; But that should be complete sometime soon. Thanks for reviewing me.. very apperciated. ;D Oh and by the way, Some R rated crap might be in this chapter? ::Shrug:: We'll see what happens.  
  
--  
  
It was the first few weeks into the school year. The head boy and girl had been assigned a project to do together for Potions class. Neither one of them seemed happy about the idea. "We'll meet in the library after dinner. Go straight to the library, Malfoy. I'll be waiting." She said to the blonde boy and packed her things getting ready to leave - but before she could step out of the door he grabbed her arm making her drop her bag and books. His glare made her freeze. "And what makes you think you can order me around, Mudblood? I don't take those kinda of commands from someone like you. . " he said, his lips turned down into a sneer. "I don't think, Malfoy. I know. And you will be at the library damnit, or I'll just say you never helped out and did your share when you were supposed to." An innocent smile crossed her face as she jerked her arm back from his graps and grabbed her things walking out the door. "Damn you, Granger. ." he mumbled and followed her to his next class.  
  
"Where is he. . ? I told him to meet me here. . " she mumbled to herself and sat down on in a chiar, opening up a book she had just finished picking out. A figure stood infront of her then. "Talking to yourself again, Mud- blood? Not suprising." His voice sent a chill down her back. "No, Malfoy. Just waiting for your lazy ass to show up so we can get started and hurry this up as fast we can, alright?" strands of brown fell over her eyes, in which she blew them away. "So. . . you like doing things fast, Granger?" Another smirk appeared on his face. "Ugh! You disgust me, you really do." The girl complained and shut her book in his face. "That's not suprising either. God knows you sit around here and do nothing but read. Why don't you get out and enjoy life for once?" he asked, looking her over proping himself on the desk with his elbows. "You mean going and screwing everything that has two legs, Draco? From what I hear, that's exactly what you do." She sat back in the chair crossing her arms over her chest glaring at him. "And maybe I can show you my magic, sometime." A chuckle escaped his lips. She shut her eyes trying to block out that image. "Can you please get on with this assignment so I can go get some sleep??" Hermione asked again. He shruged and sat down beside her. "So what do we do first, Mudblood?"  
  
How she hated being called that. . . If he said that one more time to her . .  
  
"You listening? Granger?" he shook her making her snap back to reality. "What?!" she replied. "I asked if you were listening, but obviously not since you can't even answer a simple question like that - I knew it. I'm so going to top you this year. Then you won't be Ms. Perfect anymore, will you?" another smirk in her direction. How she could could just slap him for saying shit like that. . . "We'll see who tops who this year, Malfoy." A calm reply to him. "Now, if you don't mind, since we're not getting anywhere just sitting her and doing nothing except fighting an making perverted remarks, I'm going back to my room to do my part of this project. I'll be trusting you do the same, alright? Alright." Hermione said to him without an answer from him. Grabbing her things again she left the library leaving a dumbfounded Draco staring after her.  
  
It had been an hour since Hermione left the library and she honestly had no idea where her 'partner' was at the moment. Not at the library still. Why would he be? He coulden't bear to be there except to look for books for a "quick way to finish up something" as he simply put it - and to tourment her. Who could forget that part? A faint noise of russiling papers was heard outside her door. Carefully getting up from her bed, Hermione opened the door to find Draco sitting on the couch, leaning over to write something from a book on the table. "Having fun?" she asked. He looked up to her. At first he diden't say anything, just stared at her. Then he got up and walked over to her peeking inside her room. "I see you've almost got your part of the project done, then?" Funny, she coulden't find a trace of anger or sarcasim in his voice. It was like he was trying to carry on an actual conversation with her. Nodding a bit, she stared up at him. After a few moments of this, Draco noticed this and pushed her over to the couch making her sit down. "What was that for?" she asked. "I need.." his voice stopped. He coulden't do it. "You need..? What? Help?" The girl asked arching a brow in his direction. Sighing a bit he nodded. He never in his wildest dreams thought he would be asking a Mudblood for help/ "And what exactly do you need help on?" another question he diden't he could answer. Instead of telling her, he showed her - by pointing to something in the book then to the parchment. After a few minutes of Hermione scribbiling something on the parchment, she looked up to him. "This is how its done." She replied, getting up and standing infront of him. Not once in the past few weeks had Hermione noticed how taller he had gotten. And of course he outweighted her, so pinning her down woulden't be a problem. "Uh. . Excuse me. .?" the girl asked and ran back into her room slamming the door - letting him stare after her once more.  
  
She would be a good lay. . .No, Draco. Damn you. Shes a Mudblood. You're her enemy. And vice versa. You're not supposed to be thinking about her like that. I'm sure she doesn't think of you that way. Lord knows Granger only thinks of her work, Potty and the Weasel. . But. .  
  
An idea came to mind. An evil grin crossed her face as he thought it out. If he coulden't beat her in her work and studying, there was other ways he could win. . Messing with her head, for a start. A small chuckle escaped his lips and he sat down and put all the project papers away. By the end of the night he coulden't wait for morning.  
  
  
  
Oh yes, he would get her. At any costs, he would get her. Humilate her and take the gold for the year (In his terms; Acing the O.W.L.s and getting a higher grade then Hermione, and maybe seducing her a bit.)  
  
Draco Malfoy would leave Hermione Granger in the dust . . He would finally be better then her. And he knew it. 


	3. Trouble in paradise

Chapter three  
  
Break me, Shake me  
  
--  
  
A/N: Ahaha.. o_o; Moulin Rouge is freaky. Good, but freaky. Hi Kacie. XD; Well I'm finally on Thanksgiving break so I have five days to get up off my lazy ass and write something else. E.e; Maybe I'll finished this fic..? I doubt it. I don't know how long this chapter will be since I have a sore throat and feel like shit right now but that's okay. :D I'll make the next one, longer. Promise? o.o;  
  
--  
  
The next morning Draco was up before Hermione. His plan came flooding back to him a few minutes after he had changed into his clothes and robes which set off yet another smirk. "Hm.. I'll beat Granger at her own game..." slicked back blonde hair shimmered in the sunlight that shone through the windows as he passed into the common room. Opening Hermione's door a bit, he saw she was sleeping peacefully - and a smile was set on her face. "A smile, huh? Wonder what shes dreaming about. Guess I'll have to force it out of her later." Glacing at the clock near by Draco saw that it was almost breakfast time - and then classes. "Now woulden't that be a shame? The mudblood missed her classes on the first day of school. Priceless." And with that he closed the door and made his way down stairs to eat leaving Hermione still sleeping there.  
  
An hour later, the head boy was sitting in his Potions class while Snape was calling off roll.  
  
"Weasley?" he asked.  
  
'Here." Came the reply.  
  
"Potter?"  
  
"Here, sir."  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"Right here, Professor Snape."  
  
"Granger?"  
  
Draco's smirk had gotten wider. No Granger in sight. Poor her.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Where is Ms. Granger at?" Snape asked, arching a brow in his direction. Malfoy put on his most innocent looking face (which was hard since he was trying not to laugh in the process.) replied: "I'm not exactly sure, Sir. She was sleeping when I left the common room this morning. I thought she would be in class - since it is the first one of the day, and year." Snape seemed to frown at his response which diden't shock Draco much. "Well then. Start copying the notes off of the boar-" a figure came racing through the door and dove into the nearest seat - which was by Malfoy. Stringy brown hair was clinging to the sides of her face while she looked for things to take out of her bag. A wide and panicked look on her face along with her red cheeks from running.  
  
"How nice of you to join us Ms. Granger. Its an.. honor to be in the Head girls prescese, really it is. I know you and Mr. Malfoy have special rules you can 'break' per say, but coming to class late is no exception. You are to be treated as everyone else, under stand me, Ms. Granger? Thirty points from Gryffindor." And with that he turned back to his desk. Draco was trying to hide a laugh.  
  
"And I assume you think this is funny, Malfoy? You were supposed to wake me up." she asked, glaring at him.  
  
"Ms. Granger. Ten points from Gryffindor for talking out of line. I suggest you keep your mouth shut for the rest of class so you don't lose any more points for your house." The teacher said. Hermione's eyes lowered to her parchment and quill as she began to copy the notes off the board. Already she could tell this was going to be a very long year, indeed. All the while Malfoy coulden't hold most of his laughter back. The 'Ms. Perfect' Hermione Granger late for class. That's a first.  
  
'Hmm.. Just wait until tonight..' he thought. 'Then I'll get her..'  
  
--  
  
A/N: I don't even think that had anything to do with the story. o_o; Blah. I need sleep. X.x; Maybe I'll continue tomorrow or something? Maybe even add some more R-rated stuff? o.o; Whoo.. Okay, yeah. Keep reviewing me. Thanks. :D 


	4. Kisses and Lies

Chapter four  
  
Break me, Shake me  
  
--  
  
A/N: Not much to say. Um.. yeah. That's about it. R and R.  
  
--  
  
Later that day after Hermione and Draco had gotten into about five fights in the common room and hallways, the two finally were able to sit down at dinner time with their houses and eat in peace.  
  
"How are things going with Malfoy? I'm surprised you two have hexed each other into the next century." Harry commented as he picked at some peas.  
  
"There alright, I guess. As long as he doesn't do anything stupid to me or cast a spell while I'm sleeping, this year should go fine." Hermione replied, taking a bite out of some chicken.  
  
Ron, who was listening to them talk, added his two cents along the way. "You know, Hermione. All you need to do is call for me and Harry and we'll take care of Malfoy for you." A smile crossed the Head girl's lips. How Ron cared for her was sweet.. but she knew his threats were empty to Malfoy. Like always Harry and Ron would have comebacks to Malfoy who would insult them over and over again. And it was Hermione's job to stop them all from killing each other. 'Life without Malfoy would be a peaceful one though..' she thought and got up yelling something about finishing a project to the boys before exiting the Great Hall.   
  
That night, Malfoy and Granger were sitting together in the common room not talking - just trying to hurry writing some assignments for Potions that were due tomorrow. Just the thought of being the same room with him made her cringe - and that's exactly what she was doing. Noticing he kept looking up at her, she wondered what his problem was.  
  
Another look her way.  
  
She was getting nevous. What was he thinking about?  
  
And another look to her. .  
  
She coulden't take it anymore. "Malfoy, what are you doing? You keep glancing up at me and its annoying the hell out of me." Hermione complained. His eyes kept looking down at his parchment, but a small smirk crossed his lips. Now was his time.  
  
"I was just admiring your beauty, Hermione." Well that wasen't something she was expecting.  
  
"Repeat that please?"  
  
"Just admiring your beauty. I never noticed it before, but you've gotten prettier since Summer." Now it was her turn to stare at him. Shaking her head a bit, the girl scoffed. "And why would you think a 'Mudblood' like me would be pretty? I thought you hated me?" questions started filling her mind once more.  
  
"I do. But that doesn't mean I can't think you've.. grown up.. more since Summer." And Hermione looked dumbfounded. Yup, he had her now. The girl was slowly sinking into his plan. First making her believe lies, then seducing her, and lastly humilation infront of the whole school. It was just too perfect. His smirk went wider. Yet she never noticed this. Of course, The head girl was wrapped up in her own thoughts.  
  
'He likes me? Since when? Hes a pureblood and my enemy. I can't befriend him. Or do anything with him.' but his voice intruppted her thoughts.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes?" Did he just call her by her first name..?  
  
"You seem uneasy about this whole thing.. How about if we talk about it in the library tomorrow night?"  
  
Now he was the one ordering her around. Simply nodding at his request, a faint smile came across his face as he got up and sat infront of her. "Just one thing before I go to bed.." he started. Draco leaned in and before either of them knew, they were kissing. She diden't respond at first but realized what was happening and diden't want to reuin the moment. He broke it and looked into her eyes. She looked back. Without saying a word, he got up opened his door and closed it.  
  
"Did that really happen..?"  
  
Hermione asked herself. The only words that went through her head were: 'Yes, It did. He kissed you. And you kissed back.'   
  
On the other side of the brown wood door, Draco Malfoy felt very accomplished inside. Not only had he made the girl late for class that morning and gotten fourty points taken away from the Gryffindors, but also had lied telling her he actually liked her - and even kissed her to gain trust. 'Although it wasen't too bad..' he thought. 'No. Damnit, Draco. You're doing this to humiliate her and be the top seventh year.' the thoughts were confusing, yes. But he diden't know which ones were right. Did he really like her? "Guess I'll have to do more damage tomorrow.." The boy mumbled to himself as he flicked the lights off and went to bed.  
  
--  
  
End chapter four  
  
--  
  
A/N: OoO.. A lying half sensitave Malfoy. What more could you want? o_o Next chapter up soon. Ahaha.. ; Angst in the next one, also. 


	5. Secrets told

Chapter five  
  
Break me, Shake me  
  
--  
  
A/N: Happy Thanksgiving. ^^ Theres nothing to do around my house so I decided to write another chapter to this story. I took a few ideas from the reviews also. :B And theres some R/Angst in this chapter. o_o; Hope it's to your liking? x__x;  
  
And flames will be used to burn your houses down -- so no flames.  
  
--  
  
The next day seemed to drag on forever. Not only had Hermione missed breakfast, got questioned by Ginny, Harry and Ron about she had been but also missed Potions class once again and got fifty points taken away from her house. Of course, The head girl felt miserable and knew the reason behind it.  
  
Malfoy.  
  
'Why the hell did he have to go and kiss me last night? It's all I think about now..' He glanced at her from time to time, a smirk crossing his lips. Hermione shook her head a bit and tried to focus back on her work.  
  
' I have to beat him at his own game. I have to be the top seventh year student and the best Head girl Hogwarts has seen yet. I'll beat Malfoy..' Before she knew it though, everyone was exiting the classroom to go to their next class - except Malfoy who was waiting for her at the door. Taking her bags up she walked out of room, but was surprised when a hand gripped her wrist and wouldn't let go.  
  
"Well, well, Granger. I saw you looking at me in class. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were still thinking about the kiss from last night." The smirk got wider as his eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
"Well if you were kissed by your enemy, I would think that it would stay with you for a while, Malfoy." She replied. His grip on her arm got tighter, and she let out a yelp of surprise at the pain. Looking up at him, she got the courage to ask him the question that had been running through her mind for the past few hours.  
  
"Why, Malfoy? Why the hell did you kiss me?"  
  
"I told you." Was all he said.  
  
"It doesn't mak-" before she could get her sentence out, his lips were pressed to hers in another kiss. This time in a more wanting, craving way. Hermione tried to get away from him, but he pushed her up against a wall and pinned her there. After a few minutes Draco broke the kiss off to breathe again and stared at the girl. A sneer became plastered on those lips and he let her go, walking off in silence to his next class - leaving a dazed and confused Hermione behind.  
  
  
  
After two hours spent in the bathroom crying and wondering what was going on, the head girl finally stepped out - her eyes still slightly red - and wondered the halls towards the Great Hall for lunch. A few voices came into play though. One she more then recognized. It was Malfoy and his gang. A loud laugh and some scattered giggles could be heard. Had he told them what he had done to her only a few hours before? Hermione stayed close to a corner to listen in.  
  
"So what did you do to her, Draco?" one Slytherin asked.  
  
"I'd tell you, but you might go and spread it around school." Came the reply.  
  
"Aw, come on Draco. We would tell yo if something intresting happened to us." Someone begged.  
  
"Alright, Fine. But only to you. No one else. You tell anyone and I'll be sure my father does something about it."  
  
  
  
Of course he had to bring his father into the conversation. Someone takes a step out of line and Malfoy snitches. So like him. He hasen't changed a bit.  
  
  
  
"So? Tell us what you did." Someone else asked.  
  
"Alright. You know that Mudblood, Granger? Whos the head girl and my 'partner' for the year?"  
  
"Yeah.." a few of them said.  
  
"I've decided to get back at her for the past six years. My plan goes as follows: I tell her I like her - which I did last night, and can you believe she actually thought I meant it? Then I seduce her some, and humiliate her infront of the whole school." Another roar of laughing and giggles. "Perfect." another Slytherin commented. Upon hearing this, Hermione fell to the floor but kept quiet.  
  
'So that's what he was planning.. I knew something was funny with a pure blood liking a Mudblood. And then kissing her..' she thought as a tear fell to the ground. The sound of voices saying: "Come on, Lunch is almost over." And shoes hitting the hard stone floor told her that they had all left and she was alone.  
  
"Stupid.." she mumbled.  
  
"How could for one minute think he actually liked you?" Hermione asked herself, letting another tear fall to the floor.  
  
"Because he kissed you." Some part of her brain answered.  
  
A small smile crept over her face, though. So his plan was to seduce her and humiliate her so he could be the top student for this final year? Well, she had other plans in store for him. Never would she had thought she would stoop to his level but this was war. He might have made her cry, and for the slightest moment made her think he actually liked her, but she was going to turn the tables. Sorting out what she would do that night, the girl ran upstairs to her room and jumped on her bed as a wide smile came over her. This was going to be perfect. "And he'll never know." she said, and grabbed some parchment to write the few ideas down.  
  
--  
  
End chapter five  
  
--  
  
A/N: o.o;; .. Okay.. I've never done anything like that before, so.. yeah. o_o; Check back from time to time to see what Hermione does. (It should be obvious by now.) And thanks to "Sex Angel" for suggesting the idea. Read and review. 


	6. Paybacks a bitch

"Break me, Shake me"  
  
Addicted Sinner  
  
Chapter six  
  
--  
  
A/N: Hahaha.. o___o; another chapter. Yay. Thanks for all the reviews, also. Very helpful. ^^ Maybe Hermione shall seduce Draco in this one. Lets see.. o.o;; Pay backs a bitch and Moulin Rouge clothes. XD; I dunno why I find that so funny. ;; .  
  
--  
  
Draco made his way upstairs muttering the password 'dirt pickles' to the painting before stepping inside of the common room. Wondering where Granger was, he looked around the room and even peeked in his room. "Never know. The bitch may just want me.." he chuckled at the thought and walked over to her room opening it up a little. And what he found shocked him. Yes, Hermione Granger was there but in an outfit he never would have thought existed. Black covered her body, yet giving the eye a peek at 'parts that should be covered' as the mudblood would simply put it after turning a shade of crimson and covering her face with a book.  
  
Fishnet stockings ran along her legs that were swung over the bed, along with a see-through silk robe and a tight outfit underneath. And to his surprise, she was staring right at him. "Umm.." were the only words that came from his mouth. A smile crossed her face as she arched a brow to look as innocent as possible. "So? Do you like it? I thought I would try something new for a change." She replied as if everything was just peachy.  
  
"Umm.. Yeah. It's n-nice.. Grang- Hermione." His voice started to show signs of nervousness but he tried to cover to cover it up with insults - and once again his eyes narrowed and a sneer crossed his lips. "Its nice if you took up whoreing, Which I'm not surprised about considering its you and all. 'Ms. Perfect' has probably already shagged half the Gryffindors anyways."  
  
"Oh, harsh." She said. Even though her voice was calm, the girl just wanted to punch him for the comment. How could he even think of her as a whore? 'Hmm. We'll see about that..' she thought to herself as she made her way up to him and enclosed her arms around his neck watching his eyes switch from one side to the other.  
  
"Don't you love me, Draco? I mean, you did kiss me last night and all. How about another one..?" Hermione asked, trying to hide the smirk that came over her face. Looking into his eyes though, she didn't see the usual hate or pain, or maliciousness that they held for her. Something else. Something that she had never seen before - especially with Draco Malfoy.  
  
Then it hit her. Before the girl could say sorry and back away, his lips were pressed against hers in crushing kiss, as his arms wrapped around her neck and waist. 'Well it wouldn't hurt to give him a run for his money..' her final thoughts told her. With a flick of her wand the lights went low..  
  
  
  
After a few articles of clothing where gone, and Draco was tied up to a chair looking longingly at the girl infront of him (None of her clothes were gone, she insisted Draco de-robe first which was mainly shoes, socks, robes and a shirt) he planted another kiss on her lips but this time she was the first to pull away and pulled out a pair of shiny handcuff making him stare in awe that them. Pushing a loose strand of blonde go back behind his ear she whispered to him: "I want you, Draco." Which was yet again, a shock for the boy as his eyes went from the pair of gleaming metal to her brown eyes.  
  
"Umm.. S-sure Hermione? I want you too..?"  
  
"Is that so?" a playful smile came over her as she got up and looked at him. "Well I have some news for you Malfoy," Her voice changed to the usual 'I- hate-you' tone on the last word. "I'm only doing this to make you see how wrong your fucking plan was. I never wanted to get you laid. I overheard you and your Slytherin gang in the hall a few hours after you first kissed me. Tell them how you were going to.. Humiliate me infront of the god damn school?" an evil smirk crossed her face. "Well.. Draco, Not only have you tarnished your reputation as a Malfoy and pureblood by kissing me but you've also succeeded in making a total ass of yourself infront of me. Ha. Wait until Ron and Harry hear about this. They'll be laughing for days."  
  
His face was pure shock after hearing this. 'She was playing with me? Messing with my head? She never meant any of it?' but as all well respected offspring to selected families do, he thought nothing of what he had planned to do to her. Instead he let his anger take care of it.  
  
"You little whore, how could you do this to me?" he yelled; eyes glaring dangerously in her direction - yet she had the same question.  
  
"And why the hell were you planning on seducing me in the first place Malfoy?! To make my live a living hell?! Or could it possibly be that you can't take someone being better then you!" he stopped yelling at her and stared, both of their faces red. She looked to the ground shaking her head.  
  
"How the hell did I manage to stoop to your level? Whatever.. It's done with and over. Yet I don't regret ever doing it to you, either." Glaring right back at him, she opened the door but stopped when he called out:  
  
"What about this rope? I'm tied and can't get out." Looking at him up and down, the girl shrugged.  
  
"You figure it out, Malfoy. You're smart enough. Oh and payback is a bitch, isn't it?" And closed the door on him.  
  
Hermione had finally won the battle this time. But another war was about to erupt between the two. And either of them would do anything to win it.  
  
--  
  
End chapter six  
  
--  
  
A/N: XD; I had fun writing that.. and I added Handcuffs for Kinky Kacie and Jeremy. XB Feel special, dude. O_o; Read and review. Tell me what you think. Whee. 


	7. Fighting never solves anything

Chapter seven  
  
"Break me, Shake me"  
  
--  
  
A/N: New chapter. More fighting, yelling, all that shit. I'm kinda out of it tonight. @_@: I'm sick once again, and can't think straight. :D Enjoy.  
  
--  
  
After much trouble and struggling with the ropes, Malfoy finally got out of the contraption. "Stupid muggle devices.. Tie you there and leave you.. What the hell.." the boy mumbled as he threw the ropes as far away from him as possible before exiting Hermione's room. Opening and slamming doors, the only words out of his mouth were: "Granger, where the hell are you..?!" yet the girl was no where to be found. Sitting on the couch in the common room, fuming and eye narrowed, he decided that this was war. Either of them would do anything to beat each other in the end. And he was determined with all of his will to do just that. "Until she returns," he said outloud "I'll just wait here and think up something to do.."  
  
After a half an hour of disguarding of all the clothes she had on and cursing herself for even thinking of putting them on, Hermione changed into her Hogwarts uniform and made her way back to the Head boy and girl's dorms. Saying the password to the painting, she stepped inside only to be welcomed to silence and a dimly lit room. "Hello?" her feet scuffled along with woven rug from underneath. Seeing a figure sitting on the couch, Hermione moved closer. "Malfoy is that you?" she quietly asked. No answer. The girl moved closer, as the figure grabbed her wrist and wouldn't let go.  
  
"How nice of you to join me, Granger."  
  
"Hmm. The feelings the same. How did you get out the ropes?" the girl asked looking up.  
  
Glaring at her, Draco pulled her down beside him but wouldn't let go of her arm.  
  
"My little secret." A smirk appeared on his face.  
  
"Whatever, Malfoy. Just let me go." She ordered but he didn't move.  
  
"No, I don't think I will. How about I make a fool of you like you did to me?" he asked and smile wider when she got the point.  
  
"You would really stoop that low?"  
  
"You did Granger. Actually I'm surprised at you. Never would I have thought the Head girl would dress up in slutty attire just to get back at her enemy." Hermione frowned as the memories came back to her.  
  
"You deserved it, Malfoy."  
  
But once more, he didn't want to believe or listen to her. Standing, he brought the girl to a standing position as well before throwing her back onto the couch.  
  
"Ow.. Bastard." Was all she could manage before she tried to stand once more - only to be pushed back by Draco.  
  
"Now you listen to me, Granger. You may be head girl and my 'partner' for the rest of the year, but you are in no way in control of me or my life. So I suggest that you never, ever do anything of what you pulled last night ever again towards me." He turned to leave for his room but stopped when he heard her voice yelling right back at him.  
  
"And you know what, Malfoy? I could really give a damn. You can't tell me what to do and who to 'seduce', or have payback on. I know neither of us really like each other and all, but it would be in your best interest not to start anything with me, Ron, or Harry for awhile, or else."  
  
He looked back to her over his shoulder. "Is that a threat you filthy mudblood?" Her eyes narrowed at the name.  
  
"Maybe. Whets it to you anyways? You can always call on daddy to come save you. So something like Harry cursing you shouldn't be a prob-" Her voice was rising as he stepped closer to her, making her step back.  
  
Before either of them knew it, though they were entranced in another kiss eyes closed as hands roamed bodies. Hermione realized what she was doing and with who before she pushed him away. "What the hell was that for?" the same question she had asked the first time they had kissed. Draco smirked and walked towards his door before answering. "I needed a way to shut up, Mudblood." And with that the boy opened and shut his door. "Bastard." Hermione said as she made her way to her own room, trying not to think about had happened.  
  
--  
  
End chapter seven  
  
--  
  
A/N: I told you I was out if it tonight. ;D I hate this chapter, but it's the best I could come up with. @__@; Blah. Sorry this chapters so short, also. I'll write another one tomorrow before school starts up again, and make it longer, Kay? Review and tell me how it was. I love the ones I got last time. o_o; They were nifty, and stuff. :B 


	8. Putting differences aside

Break me, Shake me  
  
Chapter eight  
  
--  
  
A/N: I hate insomnia. o_o; I should be in bed for school tomorrow, but I'm not so oh well. :D! Uh.. Writers block sucks and Some 'steamy' scenes in this one, I think? ::Shrug:: And Hermione doesn't even have to handcuff Draco this time (Kacie. XD;) We'll see how it goes.  
  
--  
  
The next few days the two avoided each other as much as possiable. Hermione kept her mind on studies and books and tried not to think of what she had done to Malfoy, the kiss and everything in relation, and Draco would keep his mind on other things as well - such as beating Hermione as top student at Hogwarts. More and more group projects and assignments were passed out to them though, making it harder for them not look at each other in the face, let alone talk to each other. While Draco was copying Hermione's notes and she was skimming a book a black owl came soaring through the open window to the blond. Untying the small piece of parchment to the bird's leg, he read over the letter careful before crumbling it up and writing a response of; "Thank you for telling me." before sending the owl back on its way.  
  
Seeing the seriosuness on his face, Hermione closed the book gently and looked at him. "Malfoy?" she asked. No response. "Malfoy..?" she asked again, leaning in closer over his shoulder for some hope that she could read whatever made him upset. But without knowing he turned around and pinned her to the chair, anger flowing through his eyes. "What??" his voice was low and menacing. Hermione cringed as he put pressue on her wrists making it hurt more.  
  
"What.. whats wrong? What happened?"  
  
"What happened? What.. HAPPENED? Granger, you haven't the slightest idea do you?" he ran his hand through the blonde hair before glaring at the paper again, and throwing it in her direction. Catching it clumsly, she carefully opened it as her eyes got wide at what it said:  
  
"Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy,  
  
I'm regret to inform you but your mother has been brutally murdered. Her body will be kept until the burial. If you are planning to come to the funeral wear presentable clothes and owl me an answer. If so, I'll be telling the head master so he can make sure you get here safely.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
The Ministry of Magic"  
  
Tears fell and soaked into the parchment as the girl began to cry. She haden't even known the woman and she was.. well, dead. And to make matters worse, Draco diden't seem to be taking things to well. Glancing up to him, she saw he was standing by window looking out into the moonlit sky. Slowly getting up, she made her way beside him, but looked to the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry." Were the only words she spoke to him.  
  
"You don't mean it, Granger. You never even knew the woman."  
  
"I know.. but I do mean it, Malfoy. I really am sorry for your loss."  
  
"Right. I'm going to bed. Don't bother trying to wake me up In the morning" The conversation had begun and ended just like that. Hermione watched as he was opening his door before calling out;  
  
"Draco, If you need anyone to talk to, I'm always here.."  
  
His reply was simple.  
  
"I don't need your help, you filthy little mudblood. You don't know what its like to loose someone you love dearly. So just stay out of it and leave me the hell alone." And with that he slammed the door leaving her alone in the common room once more.  
  
That night, Hermione coulden't sleep. All she could think about was Malfoy's dead mother lying on the floor. The expression on Draco's face when he read the news, and the anger and hate in his eyes when he pinned her to the chair. "It must be horriable to be a Malfoy.. All those rules and expectations.." she mumbled to herself, turning to her side but was surprised to find a pair of grey blue eyes staring right back at her. A hand covered her mouth before she could yell and a soothing "Shh.. Its just me." sound could be heard from the mystery person. As soon as he let her go, he jumped back staring wided eyed at him.  
  
"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing here?" she demanded.  
  
"I was about to take you up on your offer from eariler. You know, 'If you need anyone to talk to, I'm always here?' Hm. Should have known I'd find you talking to yourself, Granger. Have you got anything better to do besides wonder how my mother was killed and what goes on in my family?" suprisingly, the moon cast a low shine on his face - an it seemed as if he was smirking at her, but she wasen't quite sure.  
  
"Its just sad, that's all. And you could have knocked, ya know!"  
  
"I did. But no one answered. I saw it was unlocked so I stepped in. You were talking to yourself so I sat down untily uo ntoiced me. Simple as that. Or do I need to explain it to you more slowly, Granger?"  
  
"Really? Well if that was the case, why am I the better student then you?"  
  
No response.  
  
Looking back at him, she saw he was frowning at her. She mumbed a quick "..sorry" before sitting back on the bed and was shocked when he sat next to her.  
  
"Look Hermione, Can we just put our difference aside for one time? At least one night?"  
  
Well heres one side of Draco she had sure as hell never seen before.  
  
Glancing towards him, she looked him over up and down. "Is this another one of your tricks?" But her brain answered for her; 'Why would it be? His mother just died. Hes asking for your help.' And so she helped him out.  
  
The girl took hold on his pale hand in hers and squeezed it gently. "It'll be alright, Malfoy." She reassured him. He half smiled in her direction. Once again he leaned into her and kissed her again. And she diden't resist. Pulling her arms around his neck once more, the boy put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.  
  
It was like magic for them. They were in their own world where nothing bad could happen. Just the two of them. He tugged at the bottom of her shirt as she tugged at his jeans, and belt. Pulling the shirts up, and the jeans off they were only left in under garments - which neither of them minded. Falling silently into his arms on the bed, Hermione drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Draco looked at her a minute, and for actually smiled. Hermione was his comfort zone right now. She was right. She would always be here when he needed her. There was no denying it. Without realizing it though, he fell asleep just as the first few rays of light were shining through the sky.  
  
--  
  
A/N: Ahaha.. o_o; Yeah. It stopped where hes all sensative and stuff. o_O; Yay Draco? Hopefully I'll make the next one more.. angst or soemthing.. I have school tomorrow and I'm tired as hell.. Blah. @_@; 


	9. Apologizing isn't that hard, is it?

"Break me, Shake me"  
  
Addicted Sinner  
  
--  
  
A/N: I'm still sick! O_o Whoo. xD; I haven't been able to write any more chapters or uploading anything 'cause I was sleeping all day, and shit but I got bored and here I am. Writing a new chapter. :B Uh.. Thanks for all the reviews for chapter eight.  
  
And 'Sex Angel' - Yes, I know its odd they were in their undergarments and diden't do anything but I had to stop there. X_x; Too sleepy. ::Twitch:: But more angst in this one? o_o; And I'm sad Draco's mother died in the last chapter. ;_; Something had to happen though. x.x;  
  
--  
  
Cloudy grey eyes opened only to shut once more as the light coming through the window shone on his face. Moving a bit, the boy streched his arms and legs only hit something - or someone. His eyes went wide as he saw the sleeping figure before him. His enemy. And he was in her room. Jumping from the bed, he grabbed his clothes and began to dress only to remember why he was in there in the first place.  
  
"Mother.." his voice was soft and low, but not low enough because Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him. "Malfoy? What are you doing in here..?" she oddly asked then saw his face and instantly remembered. His eyes looked towards the floor as she got up and lightly hugged him. "I'm sorry.." the words she had spoken to him the night before. The words that had meaning to him then, but none now. And his anger overtook him.  
  
"Sorry? Sorry? Ha. Are you really that thick, Granger? No one in a millon years could know how I feel right now. Sure she was my mother, and I never really spent as much time with her as I should have but shes dead now and won't ever be coming back.. And I hope the soul who did it burns it hell.. Actually, I have a few ideas of who." He glared at the brown haired girl, picking up a few articles of clothing that belong to her and throwing them in the girl's direction. "Everything you told me last night was lies. Complete lies. You don't care about me, no one does.." She tried to get up to comfort him again and tell him everything would be alright but a pain came across her cheek and she was on the ground looking up at him, tears silently falling. Without another word he stepped out of the room, as she could hear things falling and crashing. He was hitting and breaking them like he hit and broke her. The blow to the cheek had shaken her up and now Hermione was worried what would happen to him. She knew his father's temper and anger were something he had gotten from him, obviously, but the girl never wanted it to go this far. To the point where she had comforted him one minute and getting abused the next. When Hermione heard silence, she figured he was at breakfast, and picked herself up to get changed and go downstairs.  
  
"Where'd you get that bruise, Hermione?" Ron asked, looking at her. Ever since Malfoy had hit her, Hermione hoped it would go away by the end of the day but it was more visable then ever before. "Accident, Ron. I'm fine now. Don't worry" 'Why the hell does Ron have to try to take care of me so much?' she thought to herself before the boy asked another question. "Accident? It looks like someone hit you or something." Her fork fell to the plate making a loud clashing sound. ".. No. No one hit me Ron. I'm serious. If they did, I would have turned him into an animal. Maybe a worm or rat." Forcing a smile on her lips, she frowned almost instantly. It hurt to smile now.. What next? Picking up her things, she ran back up tot he common room. Hermione was almost in tears when she mumbled the password to the painting and rushed inside, throwing her things down on the floor.  
  
"Fucking Malfoy.. First he acts like he gives a shit about me, then goes and gives me a brusie for the whole entire bloody world to see and marvel at." Wiping away a few tears from her cheek, she flinched when herhand hit her face. ".. Ow.. Stupid Malfoy.. Needs anger Management.." Hermione mumbled, but turned around in surprise when a voice called out to her.  
  
"Really? You think I'm that bad, Granger?" Draco was glaring at her now, hands to his side, lips slightly parted.  
  
"Well once you hit someone with full force and give them something to 'remember' it by, your opinion of them changes very quickly." She replied back, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Oh really? But haven't you always thought of me as an evil little bastard heir of the Malfoys? Or were you just playing when you said I needed Anger Management?" a smirk crossed his face as he walked slowly over to her.  
  
"I meant every word." It was a short and simple, reply yes. And she would have usually brought her wand out and hexed him, or told him off but the fear that was inside of her was growing. Hermione was to scared to do anything right now.  
  
"And listen carefully when I tell you this Mudblood: In my opinion, you're a low-life, no good, impure little witch in training who has major bitch issues and decides to rat out and annoy everyone one just because shes feeling insecure."  
  
'That ought to shut her up for a while. Give her something to think about, even.' The blond thought as he grabbed her wrists again. But Hermione was one step ahead of him.  
  
"And honestly, I think you're a nonsense filled, prick of an heir and coulden't do jack shit of anything without your house elves running around doing all your dirty work. And you're filled with so much anger and hate towards everyone that you have no fucking clue who loves or likes you. Then again, who would. After all you're just daddy's little servent whos fucks up from time to time and takes it out on the weak." He stood there a moment just looking at her not knowing that Hermione thought of him like that.  
  
Her face was red by now, and all that she wanted to do right now was smack Malfoy to hell and back. Not caring if she stooped to him level, Hermione jerked away from him and lifted her hand to smack him, but he was faster. Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him - loosing his balance, yet having her fall on him.  
  
His eyes closed as his back hit the floor, and her body hit his chest, but opened once more only to stare into her. Suddenly, all the hate and anger he felt before towards her was gone. All Draco wanted to do at that moment was say how sorry he was for hitting her and making her feel like shit. Then a thought hit him: Could he really be falling for her?  
  
But that moment never came for him.  
  
A few minutes of laying like that, Hermione came to her senses and jumped up leaving him lying there just to stare up at her. Hermione shook her head, and glared back at him. "You're nothing, Malfoy. The death of your mother was too much for you - that was obvious. But did you really have to go and lash out on someone else? Make them feel your hurt and pain as well?" She turned away from him and started walking back to her room but he stopped her.  
  
"You know, Granger. You may seem like your riding high and you'll never fall and you'll make it further in life then most, but I think you hae the same problem. Theres something lost inside yourself so you have to nag and do what you do to get to most of of things." Maybe his thinking was wrong? Who knew. But she turned back around and looked to him.  
  
"Atleast I try to help people.. and apoligize for the stupid shit I do." Her door opened and shut slowly.  
  
All the while, Malfoy was proped up on the back on the couch eyes closed. "How the hell could I be so stupid.." he said outloud. The words she spoke just moments before were racing through his mind: 'Atleast I try to help people.. and aploligize for the stupid shit I do."  
  
If only she knew how he felt. How he felt guilty for hitting her, and making her feel his pain. The pain he'd been expirencing for the longest time. No emotions showed in his eyes as he got up and walked towards her door, silently placing a cold hand on the knob. Listening in closely, he could heard muffled sobs from the other side of the door. Was she really crying for him? Closing his eyes, Draco let out a sigh. "Hermione.. I'm sorry.." and with that, made his way across the common room to his own while a silent and stunned sat sitting infront of her door.  
  
--  
  
End chapter nine  
  
--  
  
A/N: I need sleep.. damnit. o___o; ::Kills the insomnia:: ;D Umm.. Tell me how you liked the story? The feed back is great so far. O_o; Whoo.. And there might be some steamy shit ahead, and I can't write that worth shit soOooO.. Anyone wanna write it for me? I'll love you forever? o_o E-mail me or review if you're up for it. Yayy.  
  
-- 


	10. AN: Read

--  
  
[ Read below ]  
  
A/N: Holy shit, this isn't a chapter. o_O; Yes, I know. But the R stuff is coming up and I have to wait a bit for my co-writter to send it to me. ;D And thanks again AnnabelleElizabeth or saying you would. ^^  
  
I've also gotten some reviews saying; "Omg check your spelling. I hate your flaming rule.." and all this other stuff. Well, I have a question for you. Why would keep reviewing someone's story if you diden't like it? Or did just a tiny bit, but said it still wasen't that great? And do you honestly think you've never made a typo in your life? Or everyone loves your story? Yeah, I know - reviews are supposed to 'help' the author and they do, but seriously. Going off and not even reading the thing and skipping the chapters? Come on now. If you have anything else to say to me, or whatever feel free to contact me or whatever you want to do. I'd be.. happy to do what I can to make you see it from my point of view.. Alright? :D  
  
And if you don't like my story, Tough. Go find something else to read.  
  
And thanks again to all the people that do like my story. :\ Its just frustating when someone does that.  
  
Thanks for reading. Next chapter soon to be up.  
  
-- 


	11. Opposites attract

Draco? 'Sorry'? Did I actually just hear that? She thought, wiping the tears from her eyes, Hermione stood and started dressing for bed. Even though it was still early, she didn't feel like studying...all her thoughts were focused on Malfoy.  
  
Lying in bed, she wondered...had he ever admitted to being sorry in his life? She contemplated walking over and forgiving him, but on second thought decided that letting him feel horrible for the night might do him some good, and she drifted off to sleep.  
  
~  
  
The next morning, Hermione was up early, as usual, and went down to the common room to wait for Draco. He finally made it out of his room, and stood facing her, not knowing what to say. Hermione finally decided to break the silence, but before she could utter a syllable, an owl came screeching through the window, landed, and hooted impatiently at Malfoy. The boy took the letter from the owl and opened it silently. As he read, the pain in his eyes grew deeper.  
  
"What is it?" his Gryffindor counterpart asked. At a loss for words, he simply handed her the parchment.  
  
  
  
Master Malfoy,  
  
This notice is to inform you that your mother was buried in your family plot late yesterday evening. Our condolences are extended for your loss.  
  
Sincerely, the Ministry of Magic  
  
  
  
"Let's go for a walk," she said, "you could use some fresh air." Taking Draco's hand in her own, Hermione led him out of the room, through the castle, and onto the grounds.  
  
Not a word was spoken until they were past the lake, nearing the forest. The castle was out of sight due to the lingering fog, and the two prefects had been silently enjoying the sensation of walking through clouds. But Miss Granger could stand the tension no longer.  
  
"I forgive you, Draco. I'll never forget all the horrid things you said to me, but I also won't forget the first ever sincere apology I've heard from you."  
  
Draco looked up into her eyes. Just then a brisk morning breeze sent a shiver up both their spines, and sent Hermione's hair streaking across her face. Draco brushed it back and cupped her chin softly in his hand. Just before his lips made contact with hers, he whispered a raspy "thank you."  
  
The kiss seemed to stretch on for eternity. It began as a simple, frozen- in-time embrace that neither wanted to break, for fear of it all being a dream. Simultaneously, Hermione's hand reached up to the nape of Draco's neck as his arm wrapped around her waist, drawing her close to him. Finding comfort in each other's warmth, they deepened the kiss, each slowly exploring a mouth that had only days before been cursing their own.  
  
It was gentler than their previous taunts and games which had been intended to tempt and deceive; it was unlike the night they had fallen asleep together - that had been about comforting one another. No, this was unlike any experience they had ever had.  
  
They hungered for each other; they wanted to experience everything about the other.to finally know the person they had been living with for so long.  
  
Their hands began to roam, undoing clasps and buttons as they went. Collapsing to the ground, they were soon glistening with sweat despite their lack of clothing. Tumbling around in the leaves with only their undergarments separating them, they both knew the next step; they both wanted to take it. Breaking from their embrace, Draco raised himself up and locked eyes with Hermione. He was amazed at her natural, savage beauty - leaves strewn through her soft golden tresses as they flowed across the ground, her lips crimson from the lustful snogging, her skin milky white and flawless, and her eyes reflecting the passion that he knew was also radiated from his own. Unmoving, he softly whispered to her, "Are you sure?"  
  
She simply nodded to relay her willingness, and they resumed eagerly kissing as they removed the last few offending garments. He teased her briefly, before stopping to stare deeply into her eyes once more. He cocked one eyebrow up in that way she loved to hate (or should it be hated to love, she pondered) and asked in his most taunting of voices, "Are you sure you're brave enough for this, Gryffindor?"  
  
A wicked smile spread across her face as she replied, "I can take what ever you can give, Slytherin.break me.shake me.but just get on with it already."  
  
Returning her grin, Draco did as he was told, thrusting into her as she arched up to receive him.  
  
As one, they went to levels of pleasure they had only dreamt about. As their frenzied love making ended the couple cuddled in the shadows of the towering trees beside them while they basked in the after glow of the morning.  
  
--  
  
A/N: Whoo. ^^ Thanks again to my co-writter! :D Very appericiated. If boredum strikes me sometime tonight I might do another chapter to this. And for those of you who read this, and "Emotionless", I might be taking a break from that story and adding more chapters to this. :B; Thanks again, and review. ^^  
  
-- 


	12. Painful Realization

"Break me, Shake me"  
  
Addicted Sinner  
  
--  
  
A/N: Whoo. Another chapter. More angst and.. all that crap.. ahead. Yay. Draco shall not be all nice and what not through the rest of this story. :D Might have a happy ending though. Depends on my mood. ; Oh yeah. :D Pansy is a total whore in my story. :D But then again, when isn't she a whore? O_o;;  
  
By the way - Merry Christmas (Yes, it's a day late, so sue me. ) and Happy Holidays. ^^;  
  
--  
  
Cloudy grey eyes opened and closed a few times before opening once more and looking at the surroundings and who he was with.  
  
Hermione Granger.  
  
A small smile crept over his face as he remembered the night before. The words whispered and the real magic they experienced. And there she was, right beside him. Cinnamon eyes closed and her chest slowly falling and rising with each breath she took. His mind wondered again to what made them come out here in the first place and what happened the few days before. The grey eyes slowly cast downwards as questions and random reasons filled his mind. What would his father say? Now that his mother was gone, he wouldn't have someone to (try) to calm him down. Then again, it was probably his father who killed her in the first place. Hate and anger came over him but he shook it off. Now wasn't the time to get mad. But Malfoy was shocked that such a big change could happen in such a small amount of time. Especially between bitter enemies. But that's what they were, right? What they were and always were going to be. But he had a feeling that had changed..  
  
  
  
'Maybe I don't hate her as much as I thought I did..' his mind questioned. Hermione's eyes slowly opened also with her letting out a groan noting it was morning and classes would be in a few hours. Her eyes met his, and nothing was said for a few moments. She could tell his eyes still held some of the pain from before - and she lifted her arms around his neck for a light hug. He responded by putting his hands around her waist, both enjoying the moment of bliss together.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry.." the girl mumbled in his ear as they broke apart. It was the same thing she had said to him over the past few days and nights. How foolish he was to doubt her and what she said. And all that he had done to her to inflict pain upon her also. Their eyes met again, as a small smile crossed her face, He returned the gesture and took her hand in his still looking at her.  
  
"Hermione-" he started.  
  
"Yes?" a puzzled look appeared on her face. Thoughts ran through her mind, as she thought the worst of what he might say to her.  
  
A deep sigh came from him, as he let her hand go slightly. "I just wanted to say.. Thank you. For all you've done. You know.. for comforting me when the first letter arrived.. and when the second arrived, also. It meant a lot. Really, it did. But after all this happened," he motioned his head towards the ground. "Well.. No one should know, really. I just don't want you to get into any trouble-" she stopped him mid-sentence.  
  
"You mean with my parents? Or Harry and Ron? Or the Gryffindor hous-"  
  
"No, no. I don't want you to get into trouble.. with.. my father. Or any other Death Eaters. Being caught up in all this. If he finds out, you're as good as dead."  
  
"But-" she started, but stopped when she saw his expression.  
  
Now it was his turn to be sorry. Maybe he did love her. Maybe he didn't and just wanted her body. But whatever happened those few nights before, it sparked between them. And for whatever reason he didn't want her to get hurt or in the middle of any of it. Malfoy noticed tears were slowly falling to the ground from the girl's brown eyes. It broke his heart (or whatever heart he had) to see her like this.. He knew it was for the best though.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said to her and got up grabbing his things, getting dressed, and tossing the remaining clothes back to her. "Its for your own good.." and with that he left the grounds slowly, hating and mentally smacking himself for doing this to her. It's for her own good. It's for her own good. The same thing ran through his brain. 'It'll be okay, Hermione.. You'll see..' he thought before entering the castle wondering if the girl was still out there crying over him again. He pushed the thought out of his mind, making his way up the stairs towards the Slytherin dorms see if anyone was walking around or towards the Great Hall, a frown on his face as if nothing out of the ordinary ever happened.  
  
"Hey Draco," he hear someone call out. "Where were you last night? We tried to come get you from the Head's room but no one was there and we didn't know the password." A black haired Slytherin boy said to the blond, looking at him. "So where were you?" he repeated.  
  
"Sick."  
  
"Really? How come the Mudblood couldn't answer the door and tell us that? Too scared we're gonna gang up on her something?" he replied.  
  
Draco kept silent after this comment, listening to the others talk about Hermione and what not. And that the girl needed to be killed by Voldemort himself for her imperfect blood running through her veins. How it wasn't right that she got it instead of oh, say.. Pansy!  
  
'Dear god, no. I would have shot myself along time ago if that happened..' Draco thought to himself as he slowly departed from the small group. They obviously weren't going anywhere important since breakfast hadn't started yet and he needed to collect his thoughts. Sighing a bit, he started walking towards the Great Hall hoping there was something to do until breakfast started. As soon as he entered the room though, another blonde came by his side. A girl actually. Stringy tresses clinging to the sides of her face, a pug nose and too much make up. 'Oh, damn.' Malfoy thought as he kept walking towards the Slytherin table as if no one else was by him.  
  
"Drakie! Where were you last night?! I was waiting for you by the painting! You know, by the Head boy and girl's room." her voice squeaked a bit which made the boy cringe. The girl continued on not noticing. "Buuutttt. I had to go to another Slytherin's room for the night. But! I imagined he was you!!" her eyes squinted a bit and her lips parted to reveal an odd smile. Was that a smile? He couldn't tell.  
  
"I'm sure you did, Pansy. Thanks for sharing."  
  
"Maybe we can give it a go tonight, Hmm?" she asked, her arms slowly sliding up his waist until her chin was resting on his shoulder. "I'll make it worth your wild." She whispered. How he hated her, and everything about her. From her fake smile and stringy hair to her globs of make up and whorish outfits that would make any guy gag and run in fear.  
  
'Hermione's never like that..' the thought of her name made him smile a bit, which gave Pansy the wrong idea.  
  
"Drakie! Is that smile a yes!? Alright then!" Another squeak. "I'll see you tonight." The girl lightly kissed his cheek and walked off exiting the room.  
  
'Probably getting ready for tonight..' Draco thought cringing once more. Turning around, he was surprised to see three people sitting a table from him. Harry, Ron and..  
  
"Hermione.." he whispered and stared at her. From afar you could see her eyes were slightly red from crying (as was her nose) buta smile was on her face. The boy decided he needed to talk to her. Now. He got up and walked over to the table having glares and snorts greeting him when he reached them.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Weasel." He commented towards Ron who kept glaring.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" a female's voice asked him. He looked over to see Hermione glaring at him with the same hate Ron had in his eyes.  
  
"To talk to you, Granger." He replied. "Now."  
  
"No, I don't think I will." She sneered, and turned her head away hiding the tears that were close to falling.  
  
"I don't take no for an answer, Granger. Now just come on."  
  
"Leave her alone, Malfoy." Harry said in her defense.  
  
"Oh, so now is Potty your new boyfriend? Not surprised actually." Malfoy retorted as fake smirk crossed his face. Hermione got up and grabbed her things mumbling something like: "I've got to go." Before running out of the hall. The other two Gryffindors looked at the Slytherin, more hate then before in their eyes.  
  
"What did you do to her!?" Ron demanded slowly rising from his seat.  
  
"What makes you think I did something?"  
  
"Because you're the only that could make her run out of here like that. Now what did you do to her?!" the red head asked again, his voice rising with anger.  
  
"Well let me just inform you now, Weasel. Whatever goes on between Granger and me is between us. And she'd be smart enough not to tell you two. God knows the whole school would know if you found out." Draco turned and walked out of the hall at a quick pace looking for Hermione. "She couldn't have ran that fast.." he said making his way towards the Head's dorms.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dirt pickles" he said to the painting and hurried into the room only to find a weeping Hermione Granger on the couch. She hadn't heard him come in and he couldn't have sworn she was sleeping is her body wasn't shaken with sobs and crying. "Hermione.." the boy started, which made the girl look up shock and surprise in her eyes - which slowly turned to anger.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy? Come to give me a fuck and run off again?" another fake smile crossed her face.  
  
"No.. I didn't run off. It was and it is for your own good and safety. Why won't you believe me when I tell you that?" He took a few steps towards her as she scooted towards the arm of the couch.  
  
"Because, Malfoy. I trusted you last night, and this morning. But your reasoning doesn't seem right. You leave me there saying you don't want me to get hurt or anything else by your father or Voldemort? It doesn't matter, Malfoy. If you love someone-" she started but he stopped her.  
  
"You protect them." Her eyes went soft with realization and hurt. Shaking her head slowly she got up and looked at him.  
  
"I don't even know what to say to you anymore, Malfoy. I really don't. You may be lying to be. You may not. I'm not sure. But.. I just can't trust you anymore. What we had out there.. It was great. It really was. I actually hoped it would go farther and we could have one of those happy ending type things, but.." she sighed again. He glared at her, eyes that once held passion and lust for her now held anger and confusion. He stood up and grabbed her wrists out of habit, which made her eyes go wide. Hermione wondered what he was going to do. Hurt her? Rape her? Kill her? Who knew with his temper.  
  
"Look Granger. What I said out there true, all right? I don't want you to get hurt. You're right, though. What happened last night was great but when I woke up and saw you this morning I knew something changed in me. I'm not sure if you did or what, but I didn't want to see you get hurt or killed by someone who most likely killed my mother." His face was a slight shade of crimson as the feelings were let out, and the girl he was holding tried to get free but with no such luck. "I'm trying to look out for you, and all you can do is cry and have anger and temper tantrums thrown at me all the time? You know I've done a lot of thinking while you were out there getting dressed. But whatever I may think, the sad truth is I do - or I did - give a damn about you. Now I'm not so sure anymore. Hell, I could easily just toss you over and have you killed in a matter of seconds. But I won't."  
  
  
  
He let go of her wrists and pushed her lightly onto the couch. He glared at her. "Guess you don't who you can trust anymore, huh Granger?" the memories of last night overcame him and Malfoy made his way to his room slamming the door while a crying and scared Hermione sat on the couch.  
  
  
  
Realization had hit her.  
  
  
  
Hard.  
  
He did care about her. And all she did was give him sicking glares and fighting. Maybe they did have feelings for each other? If not, then what about the night before? And if it wasn't love they were feeling.. Then why did she feel safe (even if it was just a bit) around him? Hermione got up and walked to her door. Opening and closing the door silently, the girl decided to skip classes just for today and get her work later. Too much confusion and heartache was going on between them. They both knew it. But maybe.. Just maybe she had fallin for the Dragon after all?  
  
'You didn't fall for him, Hermione.. That's silly..' she told herself. But no matter what her brain commanded her to think, something inside told her it might just be true.  
  
--  
  
A/N: Hmm.. O_o; Hows that? Sort of a.. Romance (only this chapter?), slight angst.. Lots of yelling and.. stuff in the chapter, ne? o_o; Hope it was alright. ;B Read and Review. Tell me what you think. Thanks.  
  
-- 


	13. I'm sorry

"Break me, Shake me"  
  
--  
  
A/N: Yay. Chapter thirteen.. I think. I lost count a long time ago. O_o; I'm sick again (just in time for holidays!) and I have a headache. o_o; But somehow I manage to muster up the energy to type this up. Go me. Thanks for reviews from last chapter. ^^  
  
Pansy is also a whore in this chapter. :D Hopefully it's the last one shes in. _o; Yup.  
  
--  
  
The next few days followed with ignoring one another and glances when the other wasn't looking. Both of them were telling themselves to look away, and not think of the other but they didn't have any luck. Malfoy knew he had hurt Hermione. And she knew she had hurt him. But the confusion and anger still filled the air whenever they were around each other which made some of the other students wonder what was going on. Sure they were enemies, they all knew that. But not even a smart ass comment from Malfoy? And a nifty little comeback from Hermione? Pansy Parkinson was flaunting around the school that she had slept with Draco a few nights before which to Hermione's surprise - made her jealous - even if she was lying to the whole student body.  
  
"I do not have feelings for Draco Malfoy. I do not have feelings for Draco Malfoy" she repeated walking down the halls trying to block out the voice of Malfoy's second 'lover' spreading the news. "He ruined what we had - which wasn't much. It was his fault. Everything is his fault. Hes an inconsiderable asshole, and I hate him." the girl reassured herself. But another thought stuck in the back of her mind as she kept walking towards class that day.  
  
Was it also his fault that she loved him with her heart? Even if her thoughts rejected him?  
  
  
  
  
  
That day in Potions, Snape had given out yet another project for them to do - in pairs though. 'Oh lovely,' Hermione thought. 'I'll get paired with ferret boy and then I'll have an F for my grade for lack of completion. Just what I need..' even though her mind wanted her to think nasty thoughts about the other student, her heart always gave her a painful reminder that there was something still there between them - no matter was small or shallow it had come to.  
  
And almost instantly, the Professor began to name off people and pair them up.  
  
"Potter and Parkinson."  
  
Harry groaned, glancing over to the stringy haired blonde. Obviously she had tried to look nice today - but failed miserably in the process. The blonde hair that wasn't up in some new 'do' she had just invention, it was clung to her face as her cold blue eyes looked at herself in the mirror she held. The attire was worse (if that was possible) as she was fitted into a black halter with a matching skirt that went up more then it was supposed too, and heels that made her somewhat almost as tall as the boys. Harry cringed at the sight before him and shook his head wondering how he had gotten into this mess. She hadn't heard obviously, as she was pre-occupied getting ready for something, or someone to screw that afternoon.  
  
Snape's voice droned on until he got to another odd pairing..  
  
"Weasely and Goyle."  
  
Ron looked shocked at the words he had just heard, but looked over to see the other boy not really caring. Deciding to try to intimidate him, the red head narrowed his eyes dangerously at the other boy. Noticing this, he returned the gesture as so began a staring contest that ended up with no work and points lost from Gryffindor. "Stupid pug of a baboon.." Ron mumbled to himself before class ended. "Stupid pug of a rat's ass.. I'm surprised how he even made it this far in school.. Then again, he could go marry a muffin and be a stay at home house wife.." the thought brought a small chuckle through Ron's lips making Goyle wonder what was so funny..  
  
  
  
The older man then came upon the last pair of names, standing before the two Heads. A small smile crossed his face when he looked at the two of them - looking away from each other with angry expressions on their faces.  
  
"And last but not least," he began. "Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger." Bending down slowly so that only Malfoy could hear him, Snape began to talk. "And I'm expecting your to be the best project, Malfoy.. Understood?" without an answer he got up and walked back to the front of the room, his eyes still on them as class ended and they both left for the common room.  
  
The two of them weren't quite shocked that it happened though. They were together for everything. And they hated it. But sadly, they had to talk to each other.. and so they did. They were stuck in a room together. What other choice did they have?  
  
"Malfoy?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What?" he snapped.  
  
"Don't be so rude, damn. I was only asking something."  
  
"I wasn't being rude. I asked what you wanted."  
  
"Well.. whatever. I'll.. just go a-and.. get it myself." She was trying to hide the pain creeping up in her voice but Draco could notice it. He was a little worried for the girl, even if his expression didn't.  
  
"Go get what, Granger? For gods sake, Just stay here, I'll get it." it was his way of saying he cared however odd it may be. But she didn't know that yet.  
  
"Since when are you one to do things for yourself?" Hermione retorted, glancing at him.  
  
"Oh that was harsh. Really, it was. I think I'll go cry in a corner now." He looked back at her holding her gaze. The brown eyes that held life and passion now held.. well, he didn't know at the moment. Emptiness, perhaps. Like there was something missing from her. He just didn't know what it was..  
  
"Granger? ..You alright?" Malfoy figured it had been long enough since the barriers between had gotten higher and higher with each passing day. Now it was time to tear them down once more.  
  
"Fine. Why?"  
  
"Just wondering.."  
  
An awkward silence came between them, then she looked up at him, her eyes trying to hold back the tears. Now was the time, she thought, that she could ask what had been on her mind since that morning they woke up together outside.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Just.. why? Why do you have to live in the family you do? With your beliefs and ways of thinking? Why the hell can't you just be true about your feelings like you were that night? Why did you run out on me like that?! Just.. left me there crying like I was a one night stand for you??" at this point, the tears were falling but she kept talking. "..And why I have to have feelings for you?" the girl sat down on the couch sighing heavily. The boy hesitantly sat down next to her, and looked at her again.  
  
"I know you or I can't change how my family thinks.. or anyone else for that matter. But like I said before.. if you love someone.." he started but she stopped him placing a finger on his lips as a small smile crossed her face.  
  
"You protect them." she finished. Malfoy nodded and continued speaking. "And that's what I'm going to try my best to do.. You and I, we've been through a lot lately.. and you're the only thats always been there for me when I needed you.. I'm going to try and repay you back, even."  
  
She smiled a bit more, and he was surprised when he saw the life and passion filling her eyes once more. "You already have, Malfoy." They both smiled at each other once more before giving a kiss that they had longed from one another for the longest time..  
  
  
  
  
  
Voices filled her ears that night. Her mind was still fuzzy and not working right but she knew one of them - Draco Malfoy. But who was the other person..? They sounded older then the boy and more demanding (if that was possible) more deadly, even. Stirring from her sleep, the voice abruptly stopped and Hermione could feel eyes staring at her. Opening one of her own, the girl saw it was Draco and.. his father?  
  
'Whats he doing here..?' she thought but was suddenly pulled away by a pair of strong arms lifting her from her covers. "Hey! Whats going on..?! Whats happening? Draco!?" she cried looking up into the boys eyes. They held a certain sadness and sorrow that she had never seen before, but were also full of rage and pain once more. What was happing to her? Why was Draco looking at her like that? Diden't he love her?  
  
"Draco.. Keep her close," his father stated. "We'll be meeting up with our Lord soon."  
  
"You're.. Lord..? You mean Voldemort?" Hermione asked looking worriedly at the man. He just stared at her as a small smirk came over his face.  
  
"Don't worry little one, you'll be fine.." he whispered to her. There was something untrustworthy about those words which set off Hermione's instincts to fight Draco - who was holding her close - yet she coulden't win. After a few minutes of yelling and confusion going down the hall as she tried to escape, Draco now had her closer then before but his heart was beating suprisingly fast.  
  
"Look Granger," he said to her in a hushed whisper but she looked at him, fear in her eyes.  
  
"Where are we going? Why is your father taking us to see Voldemort? Why are we here??" The boy sighed and shook his head at her, kicking her knees slightly to help her keep moving.  
  
"Hermione.. I'm sorry.. I'm not exactly sure why we're going to see the Dark Lord but all I know is.. This might be the last night you live. My father came to me when you were still sleeping ordering something about a Mudblood and how he wanted to see her. I took him to your room and he saw you were sleeping - we were about to tie you up and take you, let you wake up at our destination, but.. You had just awoken and.. Yeah.. I'm sorry you had to ind out this way.. I never meant to hurt you in any way. I'm sorry.."  
  
His voice was pleading, begging her to forgive him. But she just couldn't. Not now.  
  
"Last night that I live?! Are you just going to take me there and kill me with a few Unforgivables? Draco.. How could you?? I thought you loved me..?!" the last three words were louder then the others but not loud enough to attract much attention. Luciuis's voice rang out in the cold night making them stop their conversation. His icy blue eyes fell upon Hermione though the same sick and twisted smirk plaster on his face.  
  
"I think Master might like you.. If you put up a good fight as the one you gave Draco, he may let you live a few more hours." His attention then turned to his son who looked at him with a mixture of disgust and respect on his face. "Draco!" he called out. "Make sure she doesn't do anything while we're apperating back.. make she she stays close to you."  
  
The boy nodded and glared down at her. "I will." And with that his grip got tighter around her arms and black indulged her body. She wanted to scream for help but couldn't find the energy too and passed out in her partner's arms, his words still echoing through her mind:  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry.."  
  
  
  
--  
  
A/N: Hope that was all right. X.x; Its about three in the morning and I don't really know where this is going. O_o; Blah. Its turning into too much of a romance! ;_; I've been brainwashed by the movies on t.v.. x_x;  
  
Hm.. And also.. will Draco find it in his heart to save Hermione and go against all odds or will he let her die in a crumbled heap? O_O; Maybe even more getting laid. O_o; Who the hell knows..  
  
Oh yeah. I'm not going be here 'till Sunday, I think. So no updates till then or Monday. ;-; Have to go out of town for awhile. Happy New Years. :D  
  
Check back soon, also. ;D! Read and review. Thanks. 


	14. Nice to know you

"Break me, Shake me"  
  
Chapter fourteen  
  
--  
  
A/N: YAY. CHAPTER FOURTEEN. O_o; Sorry. ; I've been deprived from writing for the past four days (long story. ^^) and I'm on a major fucking sugar high 'cause I'm lonely and bored. XD; Yay! The joys of sugar..  
  
Anyways! Thanks for the reviews from last time! While I was away I got fourteen and the beginning of fifteen written. ;D  
  
Warning: The possiablities of this story ending up fluffy and happy-ish are very slim. O_o; Only 'cause the author of this story is a deprived little fuck of a teenager.. o_o; Whoo ..  
  
Also this chapter is extremly fucked up and may little or no sense. o.o; Next one shall be better? Hopefully.. x_x;  
  
--  
  
Hermione's eyes opened opened to a bright room but shut quickly, not quite adjusted to the changes. Opening her eyes again, they focused on her surroundings. Glancing around, she felt millions of other eys perring down on her. Turning around, the girl gasped at finding about fourty or so hodded men glaring at her with frowns or odd smiles of glee. Hermione's eyes narrowed slightly when they fell upon another hooded man infront of her.  
  
"Lucius..?" she spat, and tried to get up only to be opsuhed back to the ground by someone she diden't know was there - another hooded figured - and slightly taller then Lucius.  
  
"Ah, so you do remember my name dear girl? Good, good." Her said slowly and walked over to her pulling her roughly up by the arm, motioning for the person behind her to leave the room - yet he just moved a few feet away - which made Lucius build up with anger. As he was about to strike the unrecognizable figure, a new voice - harsher and colder then Lucius's - had stopped him.  
  
"Now, now, is that anyway to treat your son..? And so soon after your wife's death?" he asked the man obvious sarcasim filling is voice. The blond man looked to the floor and lowered his hand before mumbling a quick; "sorry" to the new person and stepped away. All the while, Hermione was replaying what was just said.  
  
  
  
Wait a minute..  
  
'Is that anyway to treat your son?'  
  
The brown haired girl looked up to the one who had pushed her down just moments before. 'Its Draco?' she thought, and as if reading her mind, he removed the hood to show the same sliced back blond hair and pale grey eyes she came to love and hate at the same time. The same eyes that held no emotions for her whats ever.  
  
"So my little Mudblood.. I see Draco and his father have brought you here, Hmm?" the same harsh voice asked her bringing Hermione out her thoughts. Cringing at the site of him, the man chuckled at her reaction. "Does my appearance disturb you, Muggle?" he asked lightly.  
  
  
  
No Response.  
  
  
  
But it was a good enough answer for him. A crooked smile crossed his face as an idea came to mind and his eyes narrowed dangerously at her.  
  
"Well," he started "If you're not going to corrpate and answer my questions, I might as well kill you now and be done with it."  
  
Hermione's eyes went wide. Kill her? When she haden't done anything? 'If you're once out of step around her they can kill you for anything' her brain reminded her. But she refused to believe it. Hermione looked aroudn frantically for someone to help her, but found they were all nodding in agreement at the suggestion. 'Why won't anyone help me..?' she asked herself.  
  
'Because they hate you.' Her brain answered back - much to her dissproval.  
  
Suddenly a loud and familiar voice came to her mind. "No!" they shouted. Was it..? It coulden't be.. But he was the one that brough her here..  
  
"Draco!" Lucius yelled. "Whats the meaning of this? Objecting to the Dark Lord's wishes??" he asked, anger filling his voice, obviously enraged at the sudden dissagreement they were having.  
  
"No," the younger man responded. "She diden't do anything wrong though. You're going to kill her for being innocent?" he asked.  
  
"She diden't respond to the Lord's question!" his father yelled back.  
  
"So? Shes scared. You all can see in her eyes. How can she not be?" Draco yelled.  
  
"Enough!" a new voice came to play. It was the same cold, harsh one. Belonging to Voldemort.  
  
Hermione was too scared and paralized to do anything or hear any of this though. All she could think about was Draco coming to her rescue. Maybe it was in vain - she coulden't be so sure. But maybe he did care about her? Wanted her safe and protected? Loved her more then she thought, even? Her day dreams and questions were swirled quickly though, as she felt herself being pulled upwards to stand, along with a sharp pain hitting her face. All at once the yelling came flooding into her ears.  
  
"Mudblood," Lucius barker towards the girl. "Answer the question!" She looked at Voldemort who seemed to be enjoying watching her being beaten to bloody pulp. 'Bastard..' she thought before another pain hit her face making her collapse in a heap on the floor, tears starting to run down her bruised cheeks.  
  
"Stop..!" Draco managed to yell before all eyes were on him. Voldemort arched his brow in the boy's direction and wondered what he was thinking until a sick idea came to mind. If he diden't want to watch her die, he would be humiliated as well. He slowly got up and approached him, glaring at him slightly.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," he started. "Do you have feelings for this.. Mudblood? This.. piece of filth?" Draco glanced down at the girl and her tear stainded face, trying to hold back sobs. He knew inside he never wanted it to come to this. Where they would both be in trouble. But he had to do something to save them. Or atleast Hermione.  
  
Closing his eyes for a few moments, he reopened them and sighed. "Of course not." he replied. The girl's heart fell at the reponse and it showed in her eyes. After all they had been through and done, he just simply cast it all away with one word? Maybe he diden't have feelings for her.. Maybe being evil was more important after all.  
  
"Do you think the Mudblood has feelings for you?" Voldemort taunted again as soon as he caught sight of the look in Hermione's eyes and what emotions they held.  
  
"Why would she?"  
  
"It seems to me that she would. Just look you, Draco.. You can have any girl you want. You can have anyone you want jump in bed with you," Another odd smile crossed his face as soon as the words escaped his lips which made Draco cringe and wonder what was going on. "If they haven't already." He added.  
  
The thought of having someone else other then Hermione sent chills up and down his spine. Before he woulden't have cared about the girl, but she did something to him since the beginning of seventh year - something that would change him forever. And they both knew it. Letting out a breathe he haden't noticed he'd been holding in, he shook his head lightly wanting for all this to stop.  
  
"Have you taken her yet?"  
  
"What??" the question caught him off guard with all the thinking. A slow and meaning laugh espcaed the lips from Voldemort.  
  
"You heard me" he said.  
  
A hesitating moment on Draco's part. "..No." he mumbled, glancing at Hermione and hating the hurt look that showed on her face. It was a lie, yes. They had shagged.. how many times? He coulden't remember right now. Once? Twice?  
  
"Then take her, Draco. Right here. Right now. For all her enemies to see. Bask in her humiliation and tourment which she'll have to live with everyday following. Shes something you haven't claimed yet. Why not? You said so yourself, you don't love her and you don't care about her."  
  
Voldemort could tell her obviously lying, and decided to make a sick game out of it. So he wanted to see Hermione's 'virginity' be taken away infront of his own eyes? To see his future Deat Eater and his 'lover' go at it? To be humiliated forever? So be it.  
  
Draco nodded slightly which sent another odd and twisted smile on his face. He kneeled down infront of the half calm girl a murdeous look in his eyes. Tears started forming once more in her eyes when she realized what was about to happen.  
  
Memories came back to her mind that instant though. All the years of taunting and name calling ended up in this one final year of passion and love for one another? No matter how small? All to be washed away by the one person - or thing - that could kill anyone with a few words and flick of a wand? And the comfort the two had brought to each other during Draco's mourning was now gone. All of it had blown up in their faces, and here they were. Victims in a never ending game. Not lovers. Or 'partners' for the year. Just prey and the pretador. Coming out of her thoughts, she realized where his hands were roaming and traviling father up her skirt.  
  
"Stop!" she yelled, but it only came out as a muffled cry of help. Between the tears and confusion, she coulden't speak let alone cry out. Before she knew it, he had her pinned to the ground while the other men were crowded in a circle around them cheering for Draco to finish the job. Holding back a few sobs, she brought her lips to his ear and whispered a simple request that made him stop what he was doing. Looking at her, he could tell she was hurt. But a request like that? How could she think of asking him something like that?  
  
Malfoy got up, straightening his shirt before looking at the Lord once more who happened to have a smug look on his face.  
  
"My Lord.."  
  
"Whast wrong?"  
  
"Would you.. Coukd.. May I take the girl back the Manor in private? Away from all the eyes? I assure you though, the deed will be done by the end of the night. Please my Lord." Be begged slightly. His face was a few shades of crimson. Anger built up in him though when whispers were audioable.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hes giving into the girl.. Hes whipped. He'll never live it down."  
  
"Hes a muggle lover!"  
  
"Now we'll have no show!"  
  
"Pansy bastard.. Thinks he can have it all because his fathers buddy buddy with Voldemort.."  
  
  
  
Voldemort himself though, haden't heard the whispers and concidered the request. Nodding slightly he looked around the room atall his followers. "Alright," he said. "You may go in private. I trust it'll be done soon though?"  
  
"Yes," Draco replied harshly grabbing the girl by the wrist and glaring at her once more. "it will. I can promise you that." The fear grew in her as she was pulled out of the building quickly, apperating to the Malfoy Manor. He diden't say anything as he lead her up long stair cases leading to rooms she diden't know existed. No words were spoken as a door was opened and slammed behind her. And finally nothing was said until she stood in the middle of a room watching his eyes probe her body with hate and lust filled in them.  
  
"Draco.." she started.  
  
"Granger, shut up." he commanded.  
  
Taken aback from his sudden coldness, she did what she was told which sent a small smile on his face that turned into a frown.  
  
"Do you have any idea what just happened in there? I just got taunted and questioned by the one person who I'm supposed to be looking up too. I did all for you, and then you go and ask me if we can do this in private? I had to request that infront of everyone. They all heard. And.. before you know, whispers were starting." At this point she was against the wall in tears once more while his face was inches from hers.  
  
"Why coulden't you have just shut up and stopped crying, Hermione..? You never did that the other times!" he yelled  
  
"You weren't forcing me the other times, Malfoy!" she yelled back, surprised at herself for finding the courage to say that. Abut it was as if he haden't heard what she said and began his work once more. "Now," he started tracing a finger from her jawline to her lip. "I'm going to finish what I started." She tried to run away, but he only stopped her by pulling her closer as a smirk crossed his face.  
  
"Don't deny me, Hermione. And don't be afraid."  
  
"Draco.. How can I not when the person who I fell for is about to rape me..? When you.. kidnapped me from Hogwarts, seduced me, and are now in the process of getting me laid without my consent? This isn't the Draco Malfoy I know and lo-" she caught herself before saying the word. After all they had gone through, did they really love each other? Hermione noticed when his hand trailed up her leg once more.  
  
'This is all wrong..' she thought. 'I'm in a room with my enemy who I've shagged several times now, and who is about to do so again.. and I'm not willing.. Hes changed for the worse.. And theres nothing I can do about it..' her thoughts vanished quicxkly when she realized they were ina very converse postion on the floor. Him ontop of her, shirtless and apparently thinking on if he should do this or not. And she was benath him, skirtless and soon to be underwear-less. Draco leaned over more, pinning her hands abover her head. Lightly kissing her ear, he mumbled: "You can't be deny me anymore." before stripping what was left and entering. He covered her scream with his mouth as they collapsed on the floor together, eyes closed. What she had said before was now sinking into his mind.  
  
  
  
She was right.  
  
He hated her when she was right.  
  
  
  
Yet here they were. Two bodies together once more ins weat and tears - once sobbing and trying to block out the psychsical, mental and emotional pain of the night. And the other driven off the egde of insanity and power all to find it done for nothing.His anger and confusion had gotten the best of him. But it was done. Nothing could be fixed. Not even all the "sorrys" and "I love you no matter what"s. After all the deeds had been done, Draco came to the sad truth.  
  
  
  
'I love her..' he thought.  
  
  
  
But did he really?  
  
  
  
Doubts filled his mind. Sorrow stwept over him.  
  
  
  
Yes. He did love her. And she loved him.  
  
  
  
Diden't she?  
  
--  
  
A/N: Yay! O_o; Next chapter.. more confusion! And.. yeah. o_o; Hope it was alright. :B Read and Review. Thanks! ;B  
  
-- 


	15. Promises are kept

"Break me, shake me"  
  
--  
  
A/N: Whee.. That's all I have to say for now. o.o;  
  
--  
  
She was the first one up. Sitting on the floor yet bent over trying to find her clothes, still cringing from the slight pain that was running through her body. But he woke up soon after while she was getting the last of her clothes on. They stared at each other for a few moments before she looked away, the noticeable tears forming in her eyes. He had a lot of time to think about what he did. And he actually felt guilty about it. He opened his mouth to say something to her but decided against it for the time being. Who knew what would happen if he tried to talk to her now?  
  
  
  
Hermione got up, still trying to avoid eye contact with the boy. But she could feel his eyes staring at her - probing her soul, and trying to get her to speak to him. Maybe she would.. But having memories of the past night, her brain told her that the chance was slim. After all the heartache and pain he caused, did he really just expect her to forgive him that easily?  
  
  
  
He got up silently and dressed as quickly as possible. Draco still watched her as she made her way to the door hoping it was unlocked and she could free herself from him for a while, but was met disapprovingly by it being locked. She turned around and started to say something but he stopped her.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
  
  
The shock blew her away for a few minutes. Did he just say he was sorry? And really mean it? This wasn't the Draco Malfoy she knew.. Then again, he did apologize for kidnapping before they came here. A painful memory. She shook her head lightly and stared at the ground wanting to forget all about it and what had happened between them.  
  
  
  
He watched her, his eyes falling as he saw her head shaking. 'She'll never forgive me..' he thought to himself, turning around once more and heading back towards the bed. He didn't care if his father or Voldemort wanted to see him today, or tomorrow. He didn't want to go back to Hogwarts just yet and think everything was peachy keen between the two of them. And most of all, he didn't want to go on with hearing the words: "I forgive you" from Hermione's mouth. But what he had done had erased everything that was possibly good and honest from their 'relationship', and replaced it with trash and lies. Draco sighed heavily, staring at the ceiling - not noticing when the girl finally went over to him and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
  
  
"Draco.." she started which made his eyes look towards her. Nothing showed in them, as usual. No lust, or love. Not even hate or anger.  
  
  
  
"I just wanted to ask you.."  
  
  
  
Silence on his part. This was getting more hard and frustrating for her every second. Why wouldn't he say something to her? 'Say something, Malfoy!!" her brain yelled. Did he hate her like she thought? Was all of it just a lie that had been living? Getting her courage up once more, she started to ask him again.  
  
  
  
"I just wanted to ask you.. between the days of your finding out about your mother's death, and now.. with everything that's happened.. I just wanted to know.." She couldn't do it. It was too much. But he seemed to read the frustration and confusion on her face and got up slightly, still looking at her.  
  
  
  
"You wanted to know if I might just love you?"  
  
  
  
Hermione held her breath slightly and nodded a bit. Surprisingly, he didn't do anything. Just looked back at her once more before sighing again, and getting up. Slowly letting her breath out, Hermione closed her eyes. Was that his answer? Did it mean 'no'? Holding back tears, the girl decided to go try to the door and found it unlocked. Her eyes looked around for him to say a thank you at least, but found he was nowhere in sight. Stepping out of the room, she found that hunger had gotten the best of her, so Hermione made her way downstairs for a late breakfast, hoping Draco wouldn't be any more mad than he was.  
  
What Hermione didn't realize though, is that the same thoughts and questions were going through the boy's mind also. Escaping to the bathroom after unlocking the door for her, Draco replayed the question she had been too afraid to ask in his mind.  
  
'You wanted to know if I might just love you?'  
  
He sighed and looked at his reflection in the mirror.  
  
"Granger, I don't even know the answer to that.." he mumbled then exited the room to sort things out once more.  
  
  
  
  
  
A day passed until the two were finally allowed to go back to Hogwarts. After much questioning and prying, Voldemort had found out (with much pride to Draco, and little happiness for no show) that he had done what he was supposed to. Neither Hermione or Draco talked once they got back to school, and as for the teachers, told them they had a terrible flu, which made them stay out of classes for awhile.  
  
Once more another project was piled on them, and they were paired off together. After much dismay in class (no work was getting done) they realized that they had to finish it on their own time, deciding it was fine to work on it in the Head's common room tonight. The thought made Hermione cringe a bit more, but as for Draco, he seemed not to notice. As soon as night had come, the two thought it was time before they got into another fight which would end up God only knows how, so they set to work.  
  
  
  
Watching him from the corner of her eye, Hermione couldn't help but notice how the Head Boy seemed distant to people lately. 'No wonder why..' she thought, writing the last of her part on some parchment and peering over to see what Malfoy had done. The results shocked her.  
  
"Malfoy!" she yelled.  
  
"What?" he asked, snapping out of his daydream.  
  
"You haven't gotten any work done yet. I just finished. Have you been thinking this whole time?"  
  
"Maybe.. Why would it matter to yo-" he decided not to insult her tonight and try to sort things out between them. "Listen.. Hermione.." He sighed once more before he began. "I know what happened to us in the past few days and weeks have been great - all except the Voldemort thing - but other then that, I've actually, for a lack of better words, loved spending time with you.. As odd as it may sound. I'm not sure if all the physical things meant emotional things, also.. What I'm trying to say is. I might have feelings for you.. I don't know what came over me that night, though. I guess the pressure was on me, along with all the anger I've been feeling for awhile.."  
  
  
  
Hermione stared at him blankly. Had he really just said that? To her? Maybe she had him wrong after all.. maybe there was decency in the Dragon after all. She smiled lightly at the thought. He noticed this a tilted his head to the side.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked. She looked at him, the smile still lingering.  
  
"Nothing.." she replied.  
  
"Tell me." he asked.  
  
"It's just.." she sighed and looked back at him. "I don't know.. At first I thought this was a dream.. Two enemies suddenly falling for each other and fucking per say, then protect them by hurting them.. I dunno, it all just seems like a dream, I guess. It doesn't seem real."  
  
They looked at each other again before he spoke. "It's real though, Hermione. I'm sorry for any pain I've caused you but I only meant to protect you." She nodded and before they knew, they were embraced in another kiss. Maybe they had fallin for each other and just needed some help finding it out? But whatever the reason, they were together now and enjoying every minute of it so far..  
  
  
  
Soon after people (mainly in the Slytherin house) started noticing that their 'prince' was distancing himself from all them. Word got around fast and, most of all the house was wondering what was wrong with him - including Pansy.  
  
"Drakie?" she asked sweetly, yet it only came out as a small squeak as she stepped closer.  
  
"What?" he snapped.  
  
"Everyones been wondering.. and worried.. you haven't been yourself lately, Drakie." He cringed at the name but said nothing as she continued on. "And its really scary if you think about it long enough, ya know? We just wanted to know what was wrong."  
  
"Theres nothing wrong with me, Parkinson."  
  
"But-" she started.  
  
"No. I said there is nothing wrong with me. Got it?" he glared at her, and she gulped instantly shutting up about the subject and going on her way. Watching Pansy leave, though a thought came to mind.  
  
'What if the whole school found out what Granger and I did..?'  
  
He snorted a bit and turned his head leaving slowly.  
  
  
  
"Like that would ever happen.."  
  
--  
  
A/N: I should re-write this.. The outcome was really not to my liking, but whatever. As long as ya'll like it, Its fine.  
  
Thanks to Sycocallie and all the help. :D Want me mail the next chapter when I get done with it?  
  
Suddenly I've lost all motivation for this story though. x__x; I probably won't be able to update.. 'till later. Next week or so. School starts up again - have to get caught up. XB Damn.. education.. Read and review. Thanks, again.  
  
And Devi! O_o; I'm working on your Titantic.. comic thing.. o_o; My teacher gave me 71 questions to do before tomorrow so I'll have to send it sometime next week through the mail when its done, mmkay? _o; 


	16. Spectators

"Break me, Shake me"  
  
--  
  
A/N: Won't be here this weekend. Figured this would be a good time to update. Not really in the mood to write, but whatever. A lot's been happening with my family and what not. If things go as I think they're gonna go.. then I may not be updating for a long time. x_x; Two to four weeks, perhaps. o.o; Oh the joys of having a messed up life.. x.x;  
  
Haha.. My motivation hasn't returned to me, neither has ideas. :D So the next chapter might take a little longer to think and type up. ;  
  
I'm listening to DeathBoy by the way ("Valentine" - How ironic), so if this chapter turned out weird, It's the music's fault o_o;  
  
--  
  
For the next few days, no one noticed the glances across the room towards each other. Or the insults that they said to one another, giving a glimpse of what they were feeling ("You can take her Weasel, not like I'd want her." Draco would say, though deep down he knew he really did.), and the shade of crimson she would turn when she thought about him. Thoughts of before came back to her, making a smile cross her lips.  
  
  
  
Draco.  
  
Outside.  
  
Voldemort.  
  
Hatred.  
  
Lovers.  
  
Enemies.  
  
Violation.  
  
Apologies.  
  
  
  
And so much more that led up to where they were now. Sitting at the rightful tables and houses, she heard part of what Ron was talking about - Quidditch, and his favorite team. Harry listened attentively, but glanced over to Hermione who was picking at her food, and looking around at times. "Hermione?" he asked, a quizzical look coming over his face.  
  
No answer. A smile crossed her face as she stared out into space.  
  
Ron had stopped talking, and looked at the girl too, a worried expression crossing his features.  
  
"Hermione??" he called out, waving a hand in front of her face.  
  
"What's wrong with her??" the redhead asked, looking to Harry. The boy shrugged, still looking at Hermione.  
  
"Daydreaming, I guess. Wonder about who?" he slightly poked Ron's ribs which made his ears blush to the shade of his hair. It was true; Ron did have a little crush on Hermione, but was too scared to tell, afraid that she wouldn't like him back.  
  
Finally fed up with Hermione not answering, Harry lightly shook her shoulder, sending her back to reality. "What!" she called out rather loudly, having most of the Gryffindor table look at her. Blushing a little, she hit Harry lightly, after he snickered at the sudden silence at the table. "Shut up Harry." She said, a light tone in her voice, the smile not going away.  
  
  
  
"So who where you daydreaming about, 'Mione?" Harry asked, glancing to Ron who looked mortified. The girl shook her head, as a gleam appeared in her eye.  
  
  
  
"Not telling," she replied and got up from the table, a small grin on her face now and walked out of the Great Hall to get her things for class that morning. Ron and Harry stared after her, shaking their heads lightly. "I'll never figure that girl out." Ron muttered before stuffing himself with pancakes.  
  
  
  
  
  
He looked at her for the first time that morning. A small shade of crimson shown over her face as she looked down. He smiled to himself. Hermione was so sweet. Never would he ever have thought that, but now he thought everything about her was great. 'Including things that shall not be mentioned,' he thought to himself as he saw her get up, a small grin plastered on her face as she left the Hall. Where was she going? And why was she leaving? Deciding to find the answers out himself, the boy got up ignoring the questions and "Hey Draco..? Class is gonna start soon. You'll be late." Making his way out of the Hall as well, he glanced around quickly wondering where she could be. The library? No, why would she be there this early in the morning? To a teacher, maybe? No, That didn't seem possible. Then an idea stuck his mind as he quickly walked up the stairs to the Head Boy and Girl's room hoping he would find her there.  
  
  
  
Just as he had hoped, she was in her room getting her things, about to come back downstairs when she noticed the figure leaning about the frame of the door. ""Draco? What are you doing here?" the girl asked. Slowly walking over to her, he sat down on her bed and looked back up to her.  
  
"I was wondering where you went," was the reply.  
  
"Well you found me, so now you can go wait outside for a few seconds while I get the rest of my books."  
  
"I was hoping we could stay here for a few more minutes. So what if we're late for class? It'll be for a good cause." He smiled which sent her lightly laughing at his remark.  
  
"We can't," she said.  
  
He took her hand looking hopeful at her. It had been so long since.. well, it had only been a few weeks or so, but he wanted her and vice versa. Staring down at him, she saw his grey eyes clouded over with.. love? Passion? Before she knew it, she was lying on her bed, kisses being exchanged as hands roamed bodies once more. Her brain was telling her to stop, but her body wouldn't listen. In just a matter of minutes his vest was off, and shirt open while both their faces flushed as they stared at one another for a few seconds. He could tell in her eyes that they would have to wait a while longer for anything else to happen. Hermione pushed him off of her, grabbing her things as he buttoned up his shirt and pulled his vest over his head again. They left the room once more making their way to class - Potions. The thought came to Draco as he smiled inwardly to himself again. Now he could stare at her some more and wait (or try to?) until later.  
  
  
  
They had just made it in the room when Snape entered glaring at Hermione, but having a blank if not approving look for Draco.  
  
"Now," Snape started looking around. "Today we'll be copying notes off the board as usual, and I'll be teaching you how to make a very strong sleeping potion.." he droned on through class giving instructions and what not. All the while the blonde boy kept looking at her. She glanced back a few times, the crimson still showing in her cheeks. Snape's voice calling out: "Time to go. Pack your things and leave," got his attention very quickly as Hermione did as she was told walking out of the door slowly. He figured she wanted to wait up for him, telling Potter and Weasley that she'd be down for lunch in a few minutes. His evil side started to show as thoughts ran through his mind. How it would take much longer then just 'a few minutes'. Chuckling lightly he followed her out the door, surprised when he saw a smile on her face and motioned for him to follow her upstairs.  
  
  
  
He did as he was told, but didn't wait until they were up the stairs. Actually he started kissing her while they here halfway up, hands roaming again, not caring what the paintings thought or said about the two making out in front of them. All he cared about at the moment was Hermione, her room, and other deeds. Once more his shirt was unbuttoned, as was hers. Lips locked and small noises coming from each of them when a loud voice gasped and dropped something hard to the floor below them.  
  
"Hermione?!?!" they called out, instantly making her break the kiss and look to see who it was. Hues went wide as she tried to re-button her shirt back, but as for Draco he didn't seem to notice anyone voice - only kept at it. Watching the spectator's eyes look at them with shock and confusion made her uncomfortable in which sadly, she had to make Draco get a grip and dressed back up again. Turning back around to say something to the person who watched them, Hermione stood shocked and scared seeing there was no one there. "Where did they go..?" she asked.  
  
  
  
"Where did who go?" Draco asked looking around.  
  
  
  
"..It was.." she knew who it was. They knew what they had seen. Hermione and Draco almost screwing in the hallways without a care in the world. Would this get around the school? Would he even tell? What about Harry? And all the other Gryffindors? She didn't want to think about that just yet. Running back downstairs, Hermione tried to locate the student but had no such luck. She started to run off into another direction, but Draco caught her arm and turned her back around to face him.  
  
  
  
"What's going, Hermione? Who was that?" he asked, slight anger and disappointment filling his grey hues. She sighed and motioned towards the stairs they had just left.  
  
  
  
"Someone came and saw us making out. I'm assuming they were either scare, confused, shocked, and angry.. Possibly all of the above and more," she replied counting off the options on her finger. He let her go and glanced around. "I have to go find him." She added softly before starting back on her way.  
  
  
  
"Wait," he said making her turn around again surprised when she was looking at the floor. "Who was it?"  
  
  
  
She sighed once more looking up at him slowly. Drawing in a breath, Hermione let it out and told him the name.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It was Ron."  
  
--  
  
A/N: Yes, its been done before, I know. But it was the only thing that made some sense to me so I decided to put it in. Next chapter: Will Ron blab to Harry and everyone else? Will the Gryffindors hates Hermione or will she dump Draco for their friendship in return? Read and see. Should be here soon. I'm finally (almost) caught up with my studies, so that's good.  
  
Read and Review. Thanks again. 


	17. Final word broken hearts

"Break me, Shake me"  
  
--  
  
A/N: New chapter. Whoo. :DD Dude, I got over 100 reviews. 33 (Its been one of my goals since I posted this story up. XD; I'm weird, I know.) You people rock. ^^ Thank you. ;D!  
  
Umm.. Okay, yeah. That's all I can think of for now. x.x;  
  
--  
  
Sounds of Hermione running down the hallways could be heard, as she left Draco behind - confusion, sadness, and anger towards Ron all in one was building up in him. Why did he have to see them right in the middle that? And why did they have to stop?? It was all too perfect. Sighing lightly, he shrugged off the thought and made his way back upstairs wondering what the Weasel would say to the girl.  
  
  
  
"Hermione..?!" the red head yelled at her, glaring.  
  
"Ron, just listen!" she yelled back. "It's not what you think it is! You don't understand!!"  
  
"Not what I think it is?! Hermione!! I saw Draco fucking Malfoy all over you, and you seemed to enjoy it also!! How is that not 'understanding' the situation?" The hurt he was feeling crept up in his voice but he shoved it back down, telling himself what he just saw was wrong. Draco and Hermione. In the hallways and staircases. Going at each other. He had to tell someone - Harry, maybe? Right! Harry would know what to do, he thought, making his way past her, as she tugged on his arm trying to make him stop and talk to her. Even though he tried to ignore her pleas and cries, something inside him kept reminding him it was wrong.  
  
So what if Ron did have a crush on Hermione? They weren't going out together, and she was free to date who ever she wanted to. 'Not Malfoy though..' he thought walking into the Gryffindor common room, and was surprised to see Harry sitting there.  
  
"Hello Ron, Hermione." The brown haired boy nodded as a small smile crossed his face, but disappeared when he saw Ron's flaming red face filled with anger and betrayal, and Hermione's teary eyes and 'don't's.  
  
"What's wrong, Ron?" Harry asked looking at them with a worried tint in his eyes.  
  
"Hermione was almost fucking Malfoy in the hallways a few minutes ago. I caught them red-handed. Neither of them seemed to mind the location or who the other one was."  
  
Harry's face went pale and his eyes shone with disbelief. "Hermione..?" he asked softly. She looked away, hoping the red burning her cheeks wasn't visible, but it was. That was the only answer Harry needed. Before either of them knew it, he had grabbed her arm turning her face towards his.  
  
"What exactly do you think you're doing screwing our enemy, Hermione? Seriously. We've hated him and vice versa for seven years and now you just up and say a truce all the while going at it like bunnies??" The tone in his voice scared Hermione, and it showed up in her eyes. Harry was oblivious to the fact though, and kept glaring at her, the grip around her arm going loose as he let her go and looked to the floor.  
  
"I don't feel like knowing the details. I don't think I even want to know why. Don't try to talk to me for the next few days either, Hermione. There's a lot to think about." With that, the Boy Who Lived was upstairs leaving Ron and Hermione alone once more. After a few minutes of awkward silence, he started to make his way upstairs, but was stopped when a small voice asked, "Where are you going?" Not turning around, he kept walking mumbling the words: "To bed. You should too. Maybe Malfoy has a spot on his just for you?" Then he opened and closed the door to his dorm - leaving the girl there, broken and shattered.  
  
  
  
The next day, Harry and Ron didn't talk to her. No one else knew what was going on, and Malfoy was as confused as ever. 'Did he tell Potty last night? Is that why they're not talking to her this morning?' he thought, trying to block out Pansy's squeaky voice at the table. His thoughts went back to the day before as a smirk crossed his face. She was so skilled - he had found out first hand - at many things, along with other changes, and stubborn attitude she still held. Glancing back to her, he saw she was distant from everyone else. Not even trying to talk to anyone. Seamus and Dean were talking about how to cheat on their exams for the next class, Fred and George were explaining to each other their plans for their joke shop, and two of the famous trio were ignoring Hermione, mumbling random things about Quidditch and chess. And there she was. Just poking at her food, a sad look in her eyes. "Maybe I can fix that.." he said quietly and got up walking over to the table. Everyone went silent when he approached, even though he was towering over Hermione. Looking up to him, the girl held back tears before grabbing her things and running out of the Great Hall once more with nothing said of where she was going. Draco glanced to the other two but blank expressions were plastered on their faces. Its like nothing ever happened. Narrowing his eyes towards them, Draco ran out of the Hall spotting Hermione going up the stairs towards the Head's dorm rooms.  
  
"Hermione!" he called out. She stopped but didn't turn around. After catching up with her, he turned her around, as his wide went slightly wide with the site before him. Her eyes were slightly red from crying as dried tears stained her pale cheeks. A small sobbing noise could be heard from her throat. The girl that had beat him all those years and held such a strong belief in herself and those around her, now looked like she would break apart in two, and no one would care. He lifted a hand towards her cheek wiping away a new tear as their eyes met.  
  
"We can't do this anymore, Malfoy."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Ron told Harry. Now their both pissed off beyond belief at me. It's only going to be a matter of time before the whole school knows what's going on between us."  
  
"And it bothers you?"  
  
"Yes. Doesn't it bother you to know that in less then.. five minutes even, every single person in those four houses will know that a Gryffindor and a Slytherin are going together?"  
  
"Not really. Why do you care so such about what they think?"  
  
"You always used to. I remember. Not often, but you did. Back when we first started out, and that one year when I slapped you. You were embarrassed and didn't know what to say so you just ran off hoping no one would find out, or when you were changed into the Amazing Bouncing Ferret. And also when Harry didn't want to become your friend because he had already met me and Ron." The names brought back tears to her eyes, and this time he wasn't there to catch them. Instead, Draco was trying to make sense of what she had just said. It was true, he did always care what people thought about him, but since Hermione had come into his life more then ever, he had changed - for the good, or bad - he wasn't sure himself.  
  
But she had said they couldn't do this anymore. Something would have to go sooner or later. Draco or Hermione's friendship with everyone. And he didn't like the choices or consequences following. He loved her, she knew that. And she loved him. But he could never lose her to people who were giving her the silent treatment and treating her like shit all for who she fell for, could they? "Shows who true friends are.." he mumbled which brought her attention back to him.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Its just.. Think about it, Hermione. You said we can't do this anymore. We can't be together anymore. People are trying to stop us-"  
  
"Maybe it's for the best.."  
  
  
  
"Oh? So now you're just going to throw half of your final year out the window all because you spent it with me and random times doing random things? All because one of your friends caught us in the halls?"  
  
  
  
"It's more than that, Malfoy.. They're all I have here." Another tear drop. At those words, Draco felt like his heart had been crushed with a thousand pins over and over again, and which was bleeding to death. All she had? Was she that blind? That wasn't all she had. Hermione had some one who cared about her more than anything, and she would never know how she effected his thinking and way of life altogether. And all of that was going to blow away for a couple of kids who kept repeating their same mistakes with her?? It didn't make any sense to him. Maybe she was right, though. A Gryffindor and Slytherin relationship would never work out to begin with, would it?  
  
'Too late too find out now..' he thought as a cold hand touched his.  
  
"I'm sorry.." she whispered to him before escaping the silence and sadness they both felt.  
  
  
  
So that was it. She had done it. Chosen the famous trio over him. The bleeding heart was now slowly dying and breaking - just like he felt. Never had he thought it would go this far, and would end up this way. That she would go running back to those two instead of the one person who made her feel safe and secure.  
  
"Guess that's life.. But it's not over until I get one last thing done.." he mumbled before entering the Great Hall again ignoring everything that had just happened.  
  
  
  
--  
  
A/N: So bored. And tired. Insomnia's wearing off for once. Yay. A few more chapters to this story, I think. Not sure. @_@; Blah. Read and Review. 3 Thanks again. 


	18. Falling apart

"Break me, Shake me"  
  
--  
  
A/N: Pain.. x_x; Ow.. Blah. Thanks for the reviews from last chapter. Lol, I really liked them. ^^ And Hermione WAS stupid to chose Harry and Ron over Draco. O_O; But.. we'll see what happens between them. :B  
  
--  
  
  
  
She could feel his eyes looking straight through her during class that day - Potions, of course. Harry and Ron had lightened up on her somewhat, not really ignoring her, yet not really speaking to her as much either. 'It'll take time for everything to go back to normal..' she thought as her fingers clutched the quill in her hand making her knuckles go a small shade of white. Then again, what was normal? Her seventh year was almost over and absolutely nothing had been normal since the first day back. With the two Head's realizing their feelings for one another, Ron catching them in the act (or partly), then having the cold shoulder given to her. It wasn't normal. But then again, she never thought this would ever happen. But it did.  
  
  
  
And here they were. In Potions class once more. Him staring at her - trying to get her to look back - both their minds filling with the same questions that needed answering.  
  
  
  
Why them? Why did she choose the trio over him? How did all this come to be, actually? How did two people who were sworn to hate each other for so many years just end up in each other's arms? Even she didn't know the answer to that.  
  
But she did know that even if she had feelings for Malfoy, it would never work out. Sure, they had one or two good times together, and exchanged whispers and promises during the days and nights they spent together, but it had to stop - but neither was willing. And neither wanted it to. But Hermione knew it had to. And so she had ended it, breaking his heart into a million pieces and crushing her pride.  
  
The same thing ran through her mind the entire class, even as she tried to focus on her work (with no such luck).  
  
  
  
'Would it have really worked out? Maybe he really might be the one?'  
  
But the constant looks from Ron and Harry made her think it wasn't possible. Hermione was relived when the class was over, though and it was time for a break before lunch. Rushing through the crowd of seventh years, she was stopped by her friends with a quizzical look on their faces. "Where are you going so fast, Hermione? Aren't you gonna go to the Gryffindor common room with us?" Ron asked, a look of hurt in his eyes.  
  
Shaking her head lightly, the girl looked up to them and sighed. "No, Ron. I don't think I will.. I'm not feeling too well right now, and there's a lot going on right now that I need to think about. I'll be down at lunch though." And with that she turned around and started making her way up the stairs towards the Head's dorms - the staircase where they had been caught. Blue and emerald hues watched her climb the stairs, a blank look on both their faces. Memories came flooding back to her as cinnamon eyes started to well up with tears and pale hands started to give way from the sudden weight of the books in hand.  
  
  
  
The two boys ran up to her, trying to help her stand and calm her tears. Then a flash on blonde came around the corner. They all knew who it was. He stopped dead in his tracks and just stared before him. She was crying? About what had happened this morning, perhaps? Or all the confusion that was going on? The bloody and pierced heart that belonged to him was now overcome with.. hate? Anger? Rage? Sorrow, even? All for the girl who had broken his heart? A small part of him wanted to throw Weasel and Potty away, just to hold her and tell her everything would be alright and they would be alright. But his anger and sadness had gotten the best of him, as he made his way over to them.  
  
  
  
"Crying are you, Granger?"  
  
  
  
'Wait a minute..' she thought. 'He called me Granger.. he hasn't called me that for.. I don't know how long..' she looked up to meet his eyes, a tint of fear creeping up in hers as she saw the rage and hurt gleaming through the blue orbs. Trying to speak to him, the only thing she managed to get out was:  
  
"You care why?" Sad, yes. She knew. But right now she didn't need the old Malfoy taunting her for crying and knowing he was part of the cause.  
  
And for the first time in a long time - his famous smirk was back, crossing his lips. Glancing on either side on her, Hermione saw the same hate and anger filling Ron and Harry's eyes. They were the first to speak.  
  
"Get away Malfoy."  
  
"No, I don't think I will, actually. I was just trying to get to my room before lunch but then I come and see a crying Mudblood, with her two boyfriends to help her along the way." At the word 'Mudblood', she froze. Had he really just called her that? Had he really changed that much in such little time? Or was it the pride and maliciousness overtaking him once more, telling him to be the cold heartless bastard he always had been?  
  
'Not always..' she thought before speaking up again - this time to Ron and Harry. "It's alright Harry.. Ron.." Hermione started. "I'll be fine.. I'm okay now. I'll just go upstairs and come back down when lunch starts up, okay?" A fake smile crossed her lips. They were skeptical about the idea of leaving her and Malfoy together again, even though he had just insulted her and seemed to be back to 'normal', but finally nodded slightly and moved so Draco could pass. Once he was around the corner heading towards the dorm, Ron leaned over slightly wiping a small tear away from her cheek.  
  
"'Mione, sorry if we ever treated you like shit.. actually, I know we did.. but we thought it was for the best.. Don't hate us.. We're just trying to look out for you." The words were comforting to her but only for so long. Another small smile came over her, as she nodded and started to walk up the stairs again blocking out the images of her and Malfoy together, as she looked to Ron.  
  
"I know. Thank you.." was all she said before turning back around and making her way around the corner only to bump into something solid and fall to the ground..  
  
  
  
"Malfoy? What are you doing here? I thought you would be in the room by now?!"  
  
"So it's back to Malfoy, is it?" Another smirk.  
  
"You called me Granger. It's only fair." Hermione's small steps could be heard walking away from him, but he caught up to her grabbing her wrist again, turning her around once more.  
  
"What do you want?" was all she said, as they stared at each other for a few minutes. The same questions came to both their minds that they wanted answers to. 'Now or never' Draco thought, letting the grip on her wrist go loose.  
  
"Why did you do it?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"You know what. Why?"  
  
Silence for a few minutes. She was staring at the floor as if to decided why before speaking again. "I already told you. They're all I have. They're all I ever will have. They mean the world to me."  
  
He was the silent one now. "And I didn't..?" his voice was low as he spoke.  
  
  
  
"I don't know anymore. What we had is over with. It's gone."  
  
"But just this morning we were all over each other, Hermione! How can your feelings change for someone that fast??" The hurt was creeping back into his voice again. He continued, looking away from her.  
  
"You did something to me, Hermione. I've already told you that. I don't know what and I don't think I ever will know. But you're the one I hated for so many years, and you're the one I've loved for this year. I still love you. And I think you still love me.. You're just too confused to realize it. You want Potter and Weasley's friendship on one hand, yet you want me also - and you can't choose." Looking back, he saw she was teary- eyed again. Making his way over to her, he brushed a small strand of her hair away from her face. "You have to choose."  
  
Her eyes darted up to him, a frown on her face as tear-stained cheeks glistened in the firelight. "I've already chosen, Draco.. and I stand by it.. It just can't be.. I'm sorry." The girl made her way through the portrait hole and into her room, leaving Draco even more heartbroken and hurt than before.  
  
"This isn't the end of this, Hermione.." he whispered before slowly descending down the staircase again towards the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
--  
  
A/N: Yay. It sucks. o_o; Whoo.. Check back soon for updates. :B Read and review. 33 Thanks again. :D  
  
-- 


	19. Crimson Against White

"Break me, Shake me"   
  
--   
  
A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates (It's been a few days, or a few weeks.. Not sure.) Whoo.. I got myself banned for the computer for awhile. XD; Long story, dude. It wasn't my fault. ;-; Anyways! Yeah, so I won't be updating a lot (And I'm serious about this time, too. x.x;) SoOo.. o_O; Yeah. And to all the people that reviewed the last chapter -- Thanks you. :D! Whee. A few more to go, then it'll be done..   
  
--   
  
  
  
"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asked his friend as the three sat down for lunch. The girl sat beside him, a blank expression on her face once more, as a sad look was tinted in her eyes. "Hermione?" he asked again, gently, hoping she would get out of her trance and say something. But the same things were running through her head, and everything that was said to him, and vice versa. She loved him. And he loved her. But she had rejected him for the two people who were the only ones that truly cared about her in the school.   
  
  
  
'Except Draco..' her mind wandered as she mentally scolded herself for thinking about him - but how could she not? Hermione felt the pair of piercing grey eyes stare at her again, making her squirm a bit. The two boys noticed this, but before they could ask what was wrong again, she got up and mumbled something about forgotten work and Potions before running out of the Hall leaving Ron and Harry to stare after her.   
  
  
  
"Dirt pickles," she said to the painting, happy when the painting let her through. She might skip classes again. It had been how many days now? She lost track a while ago, but knew it wouldn't be good. "I have to keep going to class," she said to herself, stepping into her room and dropping her bags. "I have to ignore everything from before this point on and be the best." But another voice Hermione knew all too well interrupted her.   
  
  
  
"I thought you would have the whole talking to yourself thing out of your system by now, Granger," the blonde drawled, walking inside without even a glance toward the girl.   
  
  
  
"I thought you were still at lunch," was the simple reply that came from her, still in slight shock that he was in her room again.   
  
  
  
"I had to come back up here to think - and also get away from Pansy and her annoying voice, and habits.." He heard a small chuckle come from Hermione which sent a smirk across his lips, but then letting a frown come over him again when he realized things weren't the same between them anymore. An awkward silence fell between them for a few moments before Hermione asked:   
  
  
  
"Is there anything you want, Malfoy?"   
  
  
  
His heart broke silently as he replayed the words she had just asked him over in his head. Hermione just said it with such a 'you're-not-important-to-me-anymore' feel that he got up slowly without answering, but she wouldn't let him out without one.   
  
  
  
"I asked you a question, Malfoy. Is there anything you want?" He noticed the sadness in her eyes, and just wanted to hold her once more, telling her everything would be fine - to go back to him - and forget the two that destroyed what love she knew. But he knew he couldn't..   
  
  
  
'I'm broken without her.. It's something I can't erase' Draco thought, looking at her once more. Memories flooded his head, words he knew all too well and regretted hearing came back to him.   
  
  
  
"It's over.. I'm sorry.."   
  
  
  
He had to tell her now how he felt - it didn't matter to him whether she rejected him again or not. But he knew that if they did have feelings for each other, they couldn't try to pretend they loved one another - and they couldn't try to forget. They both knew it was the only thing that was drawing them away from their normal activities, and it was the only thing that had everyone worried about them. But for Draco, not being able to tell her how he felt was driving him mad. So it was now or never. He inhaled slightly and glanced to see if she made any reactions, but she didn't. He continued on.   
  
  
  
"Hermione," the boy started and went on before she could open her mouth to object. But instead of what he had originally planned, questions came out. "Why?" he asked once more, knowing the answer very well by now, but he always hoped it would be different every time he asked. Hermione sighed and looked to him again.   
  
  
  
"We've been through this a million times.. Draco.. We're different. It would never work. It's over. Hell, it's been over for a while now - why do you want to dwell on the past? There's nothing there for us." The last part of her words caught him off guard. The woman he loved just told him there's nothing there? When they both knew that they wanted and loved everything about each other. When they had been through so much fighting and hurt? Love and anger? He couldn't believe what he was hearing - and his emotions got the best of him once more. Draco grabbed her arms, forcing her to back up against the wall. Pure rage and sadness filling his hues once more.   
  
  
  
"You know what? I thought you were different - I really did. But I guess those two idiots you've been hanging around with for the past six years got the best of you, huh? So their friendship really means that much more to you than I do? When we've been there for each other since the beginning of the year? I can't believe you, Hermione.." the grip he held on her got stronger with every word - letting small tears escape her eyes. Somewhere deep inside of him, Draco felt the need to inflict pain on her - just like she did to him - but also knew it was wrong since he loved her. Lifting a finger to wipe the tear away, he smiled to himself as he heard a muffled sob from the girl as she tried to hold back tears.   
  
  
  
"You're supposed to love me, Hermione.." he whispered to her, as he pushed back a strand of loose cinnamon curls behind her ear. "But now you're nothing. And now we can both be broken without each other." Another muffled sob as the smirk got wider. "With only the images of one another in our heads, never to be erased. Think about it Hermione," Draco finished before letting her go, watching as she fell to her knees, tears falling to the rug once more.   
  
  
  
He turned and left the room without a single last thought about what he had just done - until he reached his room and it dawned on him. 'What did I just do? I'm treating her just like Weasley and Potter did when they found out about us.. I've done worse. I inflicted pain on her out of my own emotions,' he thought to himself, sighing heavily and falling on his bed, closing his eyes and welcoming the familiar darkness, hoping all of this would just turn out to be a dream..   
  
  
  
"It's not," he said. "It really isn't a dream. It's just a trip to hell and back.. with everything torn and broken on the way down.." and with that he fell asleep not knowing that just in the other room Hermione was planning in her head something that would change him even more than he thought possible.   
  
  
  
--   
  
A/N: ::Dances to Death Boy:: Depressing? Angsty? Freakish? Just plain fucked? :D Review and tell me what you think.   
..Umm.. Yeah. o.O; Like I said, a few more chapters to go then it'll be finished so check back soon! :D (And yes, I already know what's gonna happen to Hermione and Draco. :B;) Whee. 


	20. Seeing Red Again

"Break me, Shake me"   
  
  
--   
  
  
  
A/N: Yay. New chapter. Dunno if there's a twist (or.. something. Maybe it's predictable, that's your call.) or whatever, but I hope it turns out okay. o_o; Insomnia has once more messed up my mind for the night.. Whoo.. Heh.   
  
  
  
--   
  
  
  
Shining silver streaked across the ivory skin, crimson leaking out from the slit. Her body slightly crumpled up in a ball on the floor, the door closed as tears fell once more. So this was the plan, she thought. To try to inflict as much pain upon him as he did to her. It was only right.. Getting even?   
  
  
  
"But since when was this even," she mumbled to herself, looking around slightly. He was in the other room feeling just as low as she was, and didn't have any ideas of what was going to happen.. Cinnamon hues glanced to the crimson-stained blade, as tears fell again. How, after so much, could everything just happen that quickly, and end just as fast? It was something even Hermione couldn't figure out. Yet she was the one doing this to herself. They still had feelings for one another - it was obvious. But to Hermione, friends came before love, and it was something Draco couldn't and wouldn't want to handle at anytime in his life.   
  
  
  
"It'll all be over soon," the girl whispered slowly, still looking at her arm. "Draco will forget all about me.. and I won't have to choose anymore. The fighting will be over. And the pain, and yelling, also.. Nothing to worry about. Then I can watch over all three of them without having to do anything." A small smile crossed her face. Maybe this was what she wanted. It was a scary thought to her, of course.   
  
  
  
'But it all makes sense in its own weird way..' Hermione thought, putting the blade down beside her. Not once had she ever tried this before - trying to run away from her problems with the single blade of a knife - but now that she had tried it.. it was comforting in its own weird way. Like nothing could stop her. And nobody would ignore or yell at her anymore.. And slowly her eyes fell closed as she felt her body fall back to the cold surface of the ground when a male's voice she knew all too well yelled her name, complete shock and terror filling his voice.   
  
  
  
"Hermione!?"   
  
  
  
  
--   
  
  
  
Sunlight hit the girl's eyes making her flinch at the sudden brightness and move around on the bed trying to find darkness once more yet it never happened. The same voice that called out her name a few minutes, or a few days, ago was now talking to her at a soft and slow pace. "Hermione? You awake? Are you alright?"   
  
  
  
  
'So different from how he was earlier..' Hermione thought to herself, mumbling a few words to him that sounded like "Am I in hell..?". Malfoy chuckled lightly at the thought, but took her hand - a sad look coming over his face, though, when she pulled away, not looking at him.   
  
  
  
  
"I found you in the bathroom," he stated, not sure what else to say as he watched the girl fidget, trying to go back to sleep again. He was surprised when he heard her voice, more clearly this time.   
  
  
  
  
"Why didn't you leave me in there, Malfoy?" So we're back to last names again, he thought, sitting back in the chair he was in, glancing her over. He didn't want to send a rude remark to her, afraid she would take it too seriously in her condition, and try something like that again - but this was the girl he loved, no matter what she told him otherwise. Instead of answering her question though, he decided to ask her a few. The one word that came from his mouth was the one thing that had been on his mind since he had found her.   
  
  
  
  
"Why?"   
  
  
  
  
There was silence for a moment before the rustling of pillows and covers could be heard and she spoke up. "It was too much to handle. I couldn't take the constant decision on having to choose between Ron and Harry or you. With the fighting and yelling, it got to be too much.. I just couldn't take it. So I formed a plan after you left me alone, then went to the bathroom, found a knife and cut myself a few times. Simple, really."   
  
  
  
  
"You're lucky they weren't deep. They were curable with a few magic spells and potions you were forced to drink while you were passed out." Noticing this, Hermione looked to her arms. He was right. Only the faint lines outlined in a small tint of pink were visible, contrasting with her skin. She didn't even notice that it wasn't hurting anymore. Sudden anger and sadness filled her though as she glared up to him.   
  
  
  
  
"You never answered my question though, why didn't you leave me there? I would have been fine."   
  
  
  
  
"You would have died."   
  
  
  
  
"That was the point."   
  
  
  
  
The boy took in a heavy sigh before answering. "I didn't leave you there because I love you.." a small snort could be heard from Hermione, but he chose to ignore it for the time being. "I may not have shown it the other day when I grabbed your wrists - and I'm sorry - but I was just so tired of being second best to Potty and Weasel. You said they were all you had, right? Would they really have treated you like shit when the Weasel found out about us? Would they have ignored you all those hours during and outside of class? Would they make you choose between your friends and lover? Would a real friend do that?"   
  
  
  
  
"You made me. You got angry at me, remember. You just said it yourself."   
  
  
  
  
"Then I guess we're all guilty for something.. But what I said before was true, Hermione. I love you - and I don't want to lose you to anything or anyone. You mean the world to me. I never thought I'd be saying this to anyone, but it's the truth."   
  
  
  
  
Another moment of silence passed between them before Hermione spoke again. ".. I'm sorry," were the only things she managed to mutter before the girl flung her arms around his neck, tears soaking into his vest and uniform. "I'm sorry for everything, Malfoy. For the fighting and yelling.. causing everyone pain and trying to hold up a relationship that would never work out between us.. For always doubting you, instead of going to you - not Harry and Ron.. they're my friends, but they're not who I love. I'm sorry."   
  
  
  
  
  
They had heard those two words so many times during the years, they didn't think it had any meaning anymore. No one was truly ever sorry until now. Hermione, for all the doubting and causing pain, and Draco for the fighting and insulting. The blond boy smiled slightly as he patted the girl's head a few minutes later, smiling at her figure laying beside him.   
  
  
  
Who knows? Maybe a Slytherin and a Gryffindor could get along for periods of time without killing each other. They had made it this far, right? Why not keep going together - opposing all who stand in their way. Enjoy the ride, per say..   
  
  
  
  
It would work out between them. He was sure of that. Hermione loved him and vice versa. And nothing could ever stop that kind of love from one person to another..   
  
  
  
  
Not even death.   
  
  
  
  
--   
  
A/N: Check back for the next (and possibly last) chapter for "Break me, Shake me" if you want to know how it all ends and what the last line means. :B Although you people are smart enough to figure it out for yourselves and all. Heh. It kinda reminds me of when Snape was telling the Potions class about the selected few who might be able to put a stopper in death..   
  
Okay, I'm rambling sorry. XB Anyways.. yeah. o_o ::Gives cookies and balloons to the reviewers:: <33 Thanks again. Hope to get some more. And come back soon. :B 


	21. Forever

"Break me, Shake me"   
  
  
--   
  
  
A/N: Whee. Last chapter. Hope the story goes alright and ya'll liked it. :B By the way, the "~" is an ending and starting flashback.. thing. So yeah. :B On with the story. Its not gonna have a very happy ending for those of you who like Hermione   
(Not that I don't like her but.. hey, it's always fun to write that kinda stuff with a main character.. and I'll just shut up now and type the story.)   
  
This chapter is taken place a few months after the whole "slitting the wrists" thing so their seventh year is almost over. And uh.. It has a preacher! O_O; Along with a bunch of assholes and what not. Just.. read it.   
  
  
P.S. - Flames will be used to burn your houses down. o.- So don't flame me saying how I have issues for hurting / killing off people you might really, really like - kay?   
  
--   
  
  
  
The rain fell from the slightly foggy and cloudy sky that day. No one would have guessed that this would happen to her. The one that was the strongest of them all. And now she was gone. And there he was, standing right beside the headstone looking up, with a million thoughts running through his mind as the rain continued to fall and splash to the ground.   
  
  
  
"The drops remind me of tears.. could it be heaven crying for me? Or could it be Hermione crying for herself? Or all of us?" the boy mumbled softly, but didn't notice when a few heads turned his direction. Another person Draco didn't recognize very well sighed impatiently and checked their watch.   
  
  
  
"How much longer do we have to wait for the preacher to get here?" he said aloud to no one in particular. Draco's eyes glanced his way, clouded over by a sudden urge of hate and sorrow once more. How could he be worried about the time now when someone he knew was buried six feet underground? Never to be seen or heard from again? The stranger caught Draco's eyes and glared back at him. "What are you looking at, kid? What are you doing here anyways? You don't look like anyone from the family or someone Hermione would know." After the comment, he scoffed in the younger boy's direction before turning around and looking for the preacher that was supposed to be doing the services.   
  
  
  
But Draco's mind wasn't on the services then. He was still wondering how someone could be so inconsiderate about someone else - then memories of the six long years that he taunted the brown-haired girl and called her names came back to him. He was just like that man.. inconsiderate, rude and impatient - but the girl that was now laying in a white 'box' with petals and a single rose on top of it had taught him something. She had taught Malfoy that hatred wasn't the answer - she had shown him that in a very harsh way as crimson hit the floor that day. She had taught him that good things come to those who wait - he smiled a bit at the numerous encounters they had and what went beyond them in the many rooms of Hogwarts. But most importantly, she had taught him that he had feelings too. That he wasn't always a cold and malicious villain destined to kill his enemies.   
  
  
  
She taught him that he actually had a heart.   
  
  
  
Yet that heart was broken in two, and always would be 'til the day he died as well.   
  
  
  
Faint footsteps could be heard from behind the pale blonde boy as many relieved sighs and smiles came over people's faces. Not many were crying, not even a lot of them were mourning the girl's death. It seemed they were just there because they had to be. Nothing else to it. A few people shook hands with the preacher before he took out a book with the words "Holy Bible" written across it before beginning.   
  
  
  
"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust.." his voice droned on for ten more minutes before the service was over. Surprisingly, though, not a lot of people were crying after it. They were all mumbling how the weather was terrible, or how they wanted to get home and sleep again, or how this was a complete waste of time in their opinion. Just two people dressed in black were standing on the other side of the headstone trying to hold back sobs and comforting one another. Studying the pair for a few moments, he realized it must have been her parents he had found out about and seen in his second year at Hogwarts.   
  
  
  
Taking a few steps towards them, he stopped and looked towards the ground. What was he going to say to them? That they had a relationship and he was most likely one of the causes of their daughter's death? That they were in love yet sworn enemies for six years? Nothing seemed right to him anymore. Taking a few more steps back, Draco started to walk away before a small voice stopped him.   
  
  
  
"Thank you for coming, sir. It meant a lot to us to see that someone else was slightly at our stage - mourning and all.. not bickering about useless little things.. Thank you." A cold hand was placed on his shoulder as he turned around to come face to face with Hermione's mother. Her hair was soaking wet, making her look older than she was, along with her clothes, as a forced smile crossed her lips. He could tell she was trying not to break down again. The father was beside her looking at Draco as well, but nodding slightly at everything his wife had just said. Without another word though, the couple went back to their car, leaving Draco alone.   
  
  
  
Slowly the boy stepped over to the hole his lover was placed in the rain slipping off his hat into it and falling on the dirt and mud - more harsh memories and tales coming to mind - the day he had found her there in the bathroom - only this time, it was worse..   
  
  
  
~~~~   
  
  
  
"Hermione?" a young male's voice called out from the common room. It was an hour before classes and Hermione was usually always up before him studying or reading in the common room or her own before breakfast to meet Harry and Ron. She hadn't told them that she had apologized for all the stupid shit she had done to Draco, but decided she would today, right before the mail came and classes started.   
  
  
  
"Hermione..?" he yelled again pulling on the school robes. Peeking his head inside her room, he found her uniform neatly laid out on her bed, but no body was in them. "Strange.. Where the hell could she be?" Draco asked himself before closing the door, trying to think of a place. There really was only other place - the bathroom. "But what could she be doing in there..?" a small smile crossed his face as a few thoughts came to mind. "Only one way to find out." The boy finished before knocking gently on the door. "Hermione? You in there?"   
  
  
  
No answer.   
  
  
  
"Hermione..?" A frustrated sigh escaped his mouth before raising his voice. "Granger! Are you in there? You alright?" Yet again, no answer. Finally getting fed up with the silence he pushed the door open surprised to find it unlocked and looked around the room slightly calling out her name again. "Hermi-" the sight he found was disturbing and not right. There she was. But the same blade she had used before was in her hand, dried and flowing blood covering her arms and night gown. The cinnamon hues were closed as if she was sleeping - and he could have sworn she was - if the dark red stains around and on her body weren't there. Draco stood at the doorway, eyes wide with his heart beating fast. He didn't know what to do at the moment. All he did know was that he wanted it to be a dream. A sick and twisted dream he was having. That Hermione wasn't laying on the bathroom floor dead, covered in blood, a blade in hand. That he would wake up and everything would be alright and so would she.   
  
  
  
But it wasn't a dream.   
  
  
  
The phrase kept repeating in his mind over and over again. 'It's not a dream.. She's really here.. dead. Gone forever.. Potter! Snape! The nurse! They'll know what to do! She can't die on me now..' "It's all a dream, damnit. Just a fucking dream.." he half screamed as he ran out of the dorm room, looking for anyone to tell and get help. But by the time he did, it was too late. It had been too late, actually. And Hermione was pronounced dead that morning.   
  
  
  
~~~~   
  
  
  
The sight he had witnessed that day had been in his mind every day and night since then. It was only a week or so ago, but Draco couldn't get any sleep. His daily routine had gotten screwed up, so he slept during the days and finished his work during the nights, often stopping and never finishing - not seeing a point in it. He had also gotten a few people to help him talk about it - yet most of the time he refused - and the image still stuck in his mind. 'And it's something I have to live with forever.. I'm only seventeen.. How the hell am I supposed to go that long with the picture invading my thoughts and dreams all the time?' he thought as he looked up into the sky again.   
  
  
  
The rain had seemed to be letting up a bit but not by much and it didn't help the condition he was in. Secretly he wished that the rain would make him sick so he would die as well, because a world without Hermione was nothing to him, no point in living anymore, but the thought of death and the pain he would go through and cause others scared him a bit on the inside, even though he kept his distant cold ways away from people.   
  
  
  
Glancing around the area, he found a bright plant growing by a tree a few yards away from Hermione's headstone. Hoping it would be the right thing to do, Malfoy walked over to it and picked it up, admiring it for a minute - and how during such a sad time it could remain as bright and spread happiness to those who were the depressed in the world. "Just like Hermione and I.. She gave me happiness and showed me things I never thought I could feel or knew existed.." He walked back over to the hole she was placed in, still admiring the flower in his soaked hands. Closing his eyes a bit, the boy threw the small flower onto the casket before opening his eyes again looking straight ahead. "For you, Hermione.. I'll always love you. Someday I hope to get to see you again.. Where we can be together forever." He finished off the sentence slowly, then he finally turned and left the spot where she lay, just as the dirt and grass was being put to cover it.   
  
  
  
Lost in his thoughts once more, he didn't even notice when the rain stopped and the clouds parted slightly, letting the sun shine through. And when he looked up into the sky, another sight was placed before him - but he smiled a bit at this one. Rays of golden light were gleaming down at him as a small breeze of wind fell around him. Strangely enough, it was comforting in its own way, and something told him Hermione would always be watching out for him.   
  
  
  
Forever.   
  
  
  
--   
  
  
  
A/N: Last chapter. :B Yay. Its finished! O_O; And my eyes kinda hurt.. XD; Damn. Hope that was an okay ending.. I thought it might be kinda nice to have the sunlight shining through towards Draco.. possibly to signify Hermione's presence.. Dunno. I've been watching the History channel and ghosts crap too much lately. o_o; Um.. Read and review? :D? Always appreciated! <3 Thanks. Hopefully I'll get started on "Emotionless" again and something will happen between Malfoy/Granger again. SoOo.. Check for updates on that if you're reading it. ^^ Thanks again. <3 


End file.
